The Truths
by elemental helper
Summary: Jayfeather thought the prophecy was for him, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw. But when 3 mysterious kits come to Thunderclan, that all changes. The clans find themselves on the greatest adventure of their time. Reveiws greatly wanted and appreciated.
1. the trespassers

I do not own warriors.

*****

It was a warm summer night, the frogs were croaking and the crickets were chirping their nightly chorus. Everything seemed so peaceful and serine inside Thunderclan territory that it was hard for Lionblaze not to fall asleep. But was his turn on sentry duty and he strained himself to keep at strict attention.

A loud rustling in the underbrush caught his attention, but with all of the nigh animals scurrying around he did not pay much mind.

"Hush Sunkit, we must be quiet, the clan cats might not be as nice to you as I am." Came a melodic female, cats voice.

Lionblaze crouched into the stalking position, careful not to break any twigs, he pounced through the bush, where he landed on a black and white cat. She let out a startled meow before clasping under the larger males weight. Lionblaze let loss a war cry and bit into her shoulder skin, he`ll teach this cat never to cross the Thunderclan territory.

"Leave her alone!" A voice hissed. A streak of short whit fur flew at him in a frenzy of teeth and fur. Lionblaze turned around and slashed with his claws, taking out large clumps of fur. The white tabby did not seem phased, she lunged forward. "Sunkit, Elementalkit! Help me!" She cried in a kittish voice.

Two more cats came at Lionblaze, and the spotted female behind him was starting to get up. He was protected by a prophecy, but Lionblaze would like back up right about now. As if on cue, Graystripe and 4 others came charging out of the bracket.

After about 35 more seconds of fighting the clan cats had pinned down the 4 strangers. Lionblaze realized that all but the black and white female, must have been no more than 6 moons old. But, their fighting skills were nearly impeccable, as if they had advanced training.

"Why have you trespassed?" Graystripe asked the bony black and white female.

"We... we have to see Firestar... it is im.. important." She mumbled back, her mouth full of leaves and dirt from the fight.

Graystripe nodded to the others who accompanied him and with the kits fighting in there jaws they headed back to camp, "Come on." Graystripe muttered to the female laying on the ground. Slowly she stood up and trudged forward, following the line of warriors with her kits.

"What do you think they want?" Lionblaze asked.

"I am not sure, but we will find out." Graystripe answered.

*****

Firestar sat on the top of highrock looking over his clan. At the bottom of the cliff stared 3 kits with intense eyes. The older female cat stood over them protectively.

"Who are you?" Firestar asked with narrow eyes.

"I am Brokengorge, of Barnclan."

"You said that you wanted to tell me something." Firestar stated.

"Yes, but... it is not meant for others ears." She scampered uneasily.

"You shall tell my clan what you want to tell me." He retorted back.

"These are grand children of the old leader of Bloodclan, Scourge." Astonished murmurs spread through out the clan like wildfire. "Their mother, Scourgerain, had retreated to my birth clan, Barnclan, which is about a 6 weeks walk from here, asking for rest. Of course we said that she could, and she stayed. Latter she became leader of our clan and gave birth to kits..." She was telling before being broke of by somebody shouting that leaders could not have kits. "In our clan, as long as you have a deputy, you can have kits." She explained. "Anyway, we`ve had many raids on our camp, all of which is to steal these 3 kits for ransom. It is safer for them to be in a forest clan away from all the dangers of being a barn cat, for now at least." Brokengorge finished.

"So, you want to just come here in the middle of the night asking for them to stay? Why not ask the other clans?" Brambleclaw snarled.

"Because Firestar was Scourge`s half-brother, and family should be taken in by family." Brokengorge snapped back.

"Is this true Firestar, are you really Scourges brother?" Dustpelt asked from the crowd.

"Yes, his father was my father." Firestar replied back. "Very well the kits can stay, but you must leave."

"Wasn`t plan on staying." She growled. Making her way to the gorse tunnel, the kits whined for her to come back but she did not even turn around to look at them.

"Squirrelflight escort her to the edge of our boundaries." Firestar ordered. "And Whitewing take the kits to the nursery. We will have a clan meeting in the morning."


	2. allegiances of the 4 barnclans

Scourgerain looked up to the starry night sky, Ancientclan was up there. They had watched as Deathclan raided their territory, they had watched as Wildclan attacked them, when Stockyclan had killed the new apprentice Cowpaw, and yet they remained quiet. And now, they still do not speak, even when she had given up her own kits.

She knew that Ancientclan was still looking over Barnclan, because every time one of the other clans attacked them they managed to fight them off with no deaths, excluding Cowpaw. But things were getting harder on the farm. The old protector dog, Argus was getting old, and the barn owls are making more attempts to snatch up kits.

But they would live. Ancientclan always had protected them and the abandoned barn they housed. Barnclan cats could take down dogs and opossums, moles and ground hogs. They were breed to survive.

"A messenger bird has arrived with news from Brokengorge, the kits are safe." Came the voice of Scourgerain`s deputy Archface. Scourgerain let loss a soft sigh of thanks. They were safer in the forest. Archface came and sat down next to her on the window ledge. "We put Cowpaw in the cemetery on memory hill, next to his father."

"Good, he would have liked it that way." Scourgerain murmured She was to tired to really care and she went and laid down in a patch of hay, leaving Archface to sit by himself.

"Please help us." He pleaded to the sky.

Barnclan: A clan of cats that live in a abandoned farm and can jump very high.

Leader:

Scourgerain: A small black she cat with a red paw, is daughter to Scourge of Bloodclan.

Deputy:

Archface: Small male tortoiseshell with a arch over his eye.

Medicine cat:

Greatbeak: a massive black tom with a orange muzzle.

Warriors:

Dustcloud: large brown tabby with golden stripes

Tansky: identical sister to Dustcloud

Finalblow: A brown male with a nearly perfect aim

Noear: A elderly warrior who lost his right ear in a battle

Chickenclaw: gray female with abnormally large claws

Beavertail: White male with a flat brown tail

Simplegrace: beautiful orange she cat

Battlecry: Creamy brown tom with a high pitched voice

Archingsun: newly warrior with beautiful white fur and brown and black arches

Starlingsong: speckled male with huge leg muscles

Winterchill: a mute blueish tom

Coldwind: a gray and white female, born on the coldest day of the year

Applebite: small reddish furred male with a genital personality

Smallbird: small pale she cat

Turtleshell: light brown tom

Brokengorge: a bony black and white female cat

Apprentices:

Ratpaw: a witty brown tom, apprentice to Turtleshell

singedpaw: badly burnt black tom, apprentice to Noear

webpaw: gray she cat with a white tipped tail, apprentice to Chickenclaw

frogpaw: jumpy orange tom, apprentice to Tansky

bushpaw: black and brown she cat, apprentice to Battlecry

haypaw: bristly furred orange tom, apprentice to Applebite

patchpaw: a patchy furred she cat, apprentice to Brokengorge

Elders:

Redeye: young albino she cat, had to retire early do to weak joints

Stumpyroot: brown tom with no tail

Slowpace: heavy brown and white tom

Crazedfox: a she cat with the same coloring as a fox

Queens:

Snowleopard: black and white with Starlingsong`s kits

Flyingleap: orange cat with a gray back with Dustcloud`s kits.

Wolftooth: scarred yellow she cat with Beavertail`s kits Dogkit, Foxkit, and Coyotekit.

Treebark: silver she cat with Battlecry`s kits

Deathclan: cats that live near a human`s house that are shadowy and strong.

Leader:

Bloodrain: black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Sharpetooth: black tom with a white stripe across his face.

Medicine cat:

Shallowwound: black and gray she cat with red eyes

**apprentice clawpaw: gray and yellow** **she cat**

Warriors:

Blacknight: huge black tom

Singleeye: massive tortoiseshell tom with one eye

Pondskipper: silver she cat formerly of Wildclan

Waterbug: silver tom formerly of Wildclan

Darkshade: black she cat with a brown paws

Densecloud: white she cat with thick fur

Laststand: Wiry brown and black tom with long hair

Distantcry: brown and white she cat with a loud voice

Deepscar: reddish furred tom with many scars

Apprentices:

Whisperpaw: small white tom with a black tail and head, apprentice to Waterbug

Rockpaw: deep gray she cat with abnormally large paws, apprentice to Distantcry

Deadpaw: large black tom, son of Bloodrain, apprentice to Sharpetooth

Lashpaw: long haired black she cat with a wisping pale strip across her face, apprentice to Darkshade

Elders:

Runningpace: dark brown tabby with a swift pace

Fatalblow: dark ginger she cat with a bad temper

Neckbite: light gray tom with jagged teeth

Yellowblood: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Brokenspirit: dark gray she cat with Deepscar`s kits

Failingstrength: light brown with a white stomach, has Blacknight`s kits, Sleekkit and Fringekit

Wildclan: clan that live in the slate quarries.

Leader:

Rockrain: silver tom with white speckles

Deputy:

Riverwater: large tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Mouseeye: small she cat with squinty brown eyes

Warriors:

Flyingbird: agile and swift gray she cat

Fishscratch: large silver tom

Lioncry: massive long furred tom

Tigersnarl: molted brown tom

Bearclaw: brown and black she cat

Smallstream: dappled tabby she cat

Snailshell: small she cat with brown coating and grey stomach

Apprentices:

Slatepaw: dark grey tom with amber eyes, apprentice to Bearclaw

Granitepaw: grey she cat with blue eyes, apprentice to Rockrain

Leopardpaw: golden she cat with dark brown blotches, apprentice to Flyingbird

Elders:

Slowturtle: a young tom with one of his legs missing

Frenziedowl: a frantic old she cat with silver fur

Queens:

Swoopingdove: a tan tabby, with Lioncry`s kits

Badgercut: black and white female, with Leafkit

Speakingwind: black she cat with Tigersnarl`s kits

Stockyclan: a clan with only pure breed, short and stocky cats that live in the woods

Leader:

Shortrain: a brown she cat with short yellow legs

Deputy:

Stemleaf: tom with fluffy grey fur

Medicine cat:

Deerantler: old slender white tom with yellow eyes

**apprentice: Shallowstream silver she cat **

Warriors:

Treemarrow: black flat faced tom

Redoak: beautiful reddish-brown she cat

Silentjay: quiet ginger tom

Halfmoon: white she cat with brown spots

Pureblack: black tom

Gingerreed: slender ginger she cat

Storkcall: stocky yellow tom

Apprentices:

Grasspaw: greenish tom with white stripes, apprentice to Redoak

Dustpaw: dusty pale she cat, apprentice to Storkcall

Tinypaw: broad shouldered tom, apprentice to Pureblack

Elders:

Thickfur: thick furred orange tom

Owltalon: black and grey she cat

Smallbeach: pale tom

Queens:

Tricklingcreek: small silver tabby with Treemarrow`s kits, Fluffedkit, Blackkit, and Slugkit

These are the cats from the 4 different clans that will be mentioned.


	3. tour of the camp gone wrong

I fixed this, so I hope it turns out better!

Whitewing looked down at the 3 kits staring at her, Firestar had held a clan meeting and decided to keep them. They were each so different from each other it was hard to believe that they were siblings.

Moonkit was a huge white she cat with light yellow eyes, she was only 6 moons old and muscles rippled through her coat. She had large hind legs and nearly as big front. Her face had a large scar running down it and she walked with a limp from the time she was picked up from a owl she had said. Her ear had a large nick in it and her tail was bobbed.

Sunkit was the most social of the 3. He had long orange fur with a white belly and a flat face. He had deep one deep red eye and the other orange. His back was long and his height was short. It was hard not to love him.

Elementalkit was quite, she looked more of a mouse than a kit. She had a mousy colored coat with a dark brown blotch across her face and dark brown paws. She had intense black eyes, a black tail that was the same shape of a mouse`s tail. She looked scary to be blunt.

Sunkit was jumping up and down asking all sorts of questions about the clan and Moonkit was jumping on a unexpecting Elementalkit. Whitewing had hoped to get some rest now that her kits Dovepaw and Ivypaw were warriors, but it appeared that Firestar now wanted her to raise these kits until he could find them mentors.

"How are you doing?" Came the voice of Lionblaze. Whitewing watched as Lionblaze`s fur was suddenly covered with orange as Sunkit jumped onto him with a joyful little bounce.

"Oh, good, Lionblaze. You take the kits outside and show them the camp. Thank you, goodbye." Whitewing said. Herding the 4 outside into the morning air before Lionblaze could protest.

Lionblaze sighed as he watched Whitewing`s fur disappear into the darkness of the nursery. He then looked down into the bright eyes of the three kits. "Alright, come on." He muttered. Moonkit gave a slight squeal of delight and bounced behind Lionblaze, followed by Sunkit and then Elementalkit.

"Well… over there is the warriors den, where the warriors sleep…" Lionblaze began.

"Wait, your warriors sleep in a bush?" Sunkit asked in discuss.

"No, that`s not a bush, it`s a bunch of brambles woven together tightly so water won`t get in." Lionblaze corrected irritably.

"So, basically, it is a woven bush?" Elementalkit asked in a high pitched voice.

"NO! It is not a bush! Where do your warriors sleep?" Lionblaze shouted. Sunkit giggled a bit at his outburst.

"Our warriors sleep in hay in the barn." Moonkit replied proudly. "Deathclan sleeps in sheds, Wildclan sleeps in their rock dens, and Stockyclan sleeps in trees."

'_Barnclan and Deathclan sound no better than kitty pets. Sleeping in barns and sheds.'_ Lionblaze thought to himself. But he knew better than to believe that. The 4 different clans sounded pretty tough.

"Over there is the training hollow where the apprentices train…" He told the kits nodding to the sandy hollow where Dovekit and Ivykit were making their way over to it. Moonkit looked at it with longing in her eyes.

They walked a little more until they came to the medicine den. "That`s where my brother, Jayfeather, works as a medicine cat." He said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"We have medicine cats too, ours is Greatbeak." Sunkit exclaimed excitedly.

"That`s nice." He growled. These kits were really starting to annoy. Lionblaze began to walk away from the medicine den. "Over there is the elders den, Do Not, disturb them, Mousefur can get really grumpy if you wake her." Lionblaze advised.

"I love elders, their stories are so interesting." Elementalkit thought dreamily, as if remembering something Lionblaze didn`t know.

"Yeah, just, Do Not, go in there." He said sternly. The kit did not answer, no kits answered when he told them not to do something. With a sigh he moved towards the gorse tunnel. It was against the rules to take kits out of the camp, but Lionblaze decided that as long as they were with him.

As they made their way outside the camp the kits did not make a sound. After 5 minutes Lionblaze realized that… they did not make a single sound… not even the breaking of a twig. He whorled around, and to his uttermost horror he saw no kits following him. _'What was I thinking? Taking kits outside of camp_.' He thought angrily to himself. _'Whitewing is going to kill me if I lost them…'_ He thought. Frantically searching for the underbrush and ferns.


	4. the kits intrest

I finally realized what I want to do with this story! Thank goodness I made them Scourge`s grandchildren!

*****

Moonkit looked around excitedly. Ivypaw and Dovepaw were play fighting with each other and Moonkit bounced over to them. "Hello, may I play with you?" Moonkit asked eagerly. They both stood up, allowing Moonkit to size them up. She was a couple of inches bigger than them and stronger.

"No way, you`re just a kit..." Ivypaw laughed

"Wait... she`s big enough in size, and we do not know how Barnclan trains kits." Dovepaw said.

"Alright, no sheathed claws, and no hurting." Ivypaw ordered, moving to one side of the hollow, Dovepaw followed her. "Are you ready?" She asked. Moonkit nodded.

Without warning Ivypaw charged her, Moonkit jumped and turned in the air landing on Ivypaw`s back. With a massive shriek she jumped up as Dovepaw crashed into her sister. Moonkit tucked her head to her shoulders and charged Ivypaw, who was starting to get up. Using her neck muscles she managed to flip her over in the air before lashing out with her back paws. Ivypaw recovered quickly and charged again, with her sister coming at the other side. Moonkit smiled evilly and did another high jump just as the 2 crashed into each other.

"How... how did you do that?" Dovepaw asked in amazement at the large cat in front of her.

"I have had a lot more training than you." She replied simply.

"What are you talking about?" Ivypaw asked.

"Well in our 4 clans, every kit has to go through test when you survive another moon. One of those test is to survive on your own for a week. I was attacked by a barn owl as you can see, and we lost our brother Starkit... but I`ve been in two survival test so I learned a lot from them." Moonkit explained, wincing as she thought of her brave little brother Starkit. "I can teach you some moves, Barnclan specialized in jumping." Moonkit offered.

"Ok!" Ivypaw and Dovepaw both agreed eagerly.

*****

Sunkit inhaled deeply, scenting everything. This is where he belonged, in with the healing herbs and such. Greatbeak was going to be his mentor, he would have been a medicine cats apprentice. But now... he wasn`t sure.

"Who`s there?" Came a gruff voice of a small grey tom. Sunkit noted almost instantly that he was blind, he knew blind cats well because his best friend Cowpaw is blind, and so is Redeyes.

"I`m Sunkit." Sunkit answered, still smelling and identifying all the herbs.

"Well what do you want?" The cat named Jayfeather asked.

"I came here to smell." He replied, still sniffing.

"Why?"

"Because in my clan our medicine cat, Greatbeak, he said I would become his apprentice and maybe even a dreamer if Ancientclan allows it." Sunkit bragged.

"What, who`s Ancientclan, and what`s a dreamer?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"Well... Ancientclan is sort of like your Starclan... they visit the medicine cats and dreamers in there sleep..." Sunkit answered, thinking hard about what to say about dreamers. "Dreamers are like medicine cats because they talk to Ancientclan in their sleep and they understand prophecies. Each of our clans have one dreamer. Ours is Redeyes, then she has a apprentice named Cowpaw who is also blind... no offense."

"None taken." He snarled.

"You`re missing something... onion grass..." Sunkit murmured. Remembering how Greatbeak had said that if you didn`t have onion grass a lot of cats would suffer.

Jayfeather gave a slight snort, "What does onion grass do?" He asked.

"It extracts poison from cats systems." Sunkit replied smartly. Smiling when he remembered how Ratpaw had gotten into some poison flower, only the onion grass had saved him, the next day he was back to climbing trees and jumping gorges.

"Hey, would you like to help me today... maybe tell me more about your clan..." Jayfeather asked before hearing Sunkit jump up and down in eagerness.

*****

Elementalkit sat quietly at the entrance of the elders den. She loved elders and their stories, and she knew how to be around them without upsetting them, Slowpace and Stumpyroot were always grumpy. Lionblaze had warned her not to go to the elders den, but she could not help it. She wanted to learn more about the 4 forest clans.

She especially wanted to learn about the clans past and traditions. Her moto was, 'to understand the future first we must have a knowledge of the past.' A pretty good saying that she had created.

"What do you want." Came a hiss from the depths of the den. Elemental kit smiled to herself, this elder acted just like Stumpyroot.

"It`s Elementalkit, and I want to talk to you." A small dusty brown she cat that must have been Mousefur stepped out into the open. Followed by a scarred tom that Elementalkit identified as Longtail.

"Go away, I`m not interested in Barnclan kits." She hissed, spitting out Barnclan as if it were a disease.

"Lighten up Mousefur." Came a laughing voice of Purdy, "she just wants to talk."

"Actually, I just want to listen, speaking is fun, but listening is more so."

Mousefur smiled, this kit was smarter than her years. "Alright, what would you like to know?" Mousefur asked.

"Everything about your clan."

"Alright I guess I could tell you a bit..." Mousefur began, sitting down to begin to tell this kit a few stories.

*****

'_It`s alright... maybe they`re at camp..._' Lionblaze thought calmly, praying to Starclan and Ancientclan that they would be fine. He slowly walked back to camp, smelling hopefully around trying to catch a scent of the kits. But found none.


	5. Scourgerain

Glad to see that people like my story! But I think I am going to take a break from the 3 kits and tell what`s happening with Scourgerain.

Scourgerain felt so empty, her kits were gone, who knew when she would ever see them again, but at least they were safe. She knew that she did not have time to feel depressed over her kits, she had a clan to run and Archface could not do everything.

She turning stiffly around from her bed of hay, it was early morning and the orange and red sun was peeking over the horizon. It was beautiful; Sunkit had always loved the sun. _'No! You cannot start thinking of your kits!' _She thought sternly, standing up and stretching. Scourgerain knew that she had to hurry-up, her clan would not wake up unless she called them.

Scourgerain climbed out of the window carefully jumping onto the ledge slate that led to the roof. She thought back to when she had first walked the slate shingled roof. Pigrain had just died in a fight with Deathclan, and the whole clan was afraid, Scourgerain had been unsure if she could take care of the whole clan without Pigrain helping her. But Archface had helped her get through, saying that the clan would only survive if the leader survived.

Now, 17 moons latter, she had her 9 lives and a great deputy.

Scourgerain walked the roof with the hot-season sun on her black back. She walked until she came to the wooden ledge on the window. Under the window all the warriors and apprentices slept, it was easiest to wake them up from there. Scourgerain let loss a large meow and cats began to filter out of the peeling yellow barn. She jumped from the ledge with great ease. All Barnclan cats, even adopted ones, learned to jump.

She jumped onto a wooden fence that at one point the No-furs had used to keep cows in. As every day, Archface came and sat down on the cement below her.

"Alright! I want Archface to organize border patrols, I will organize the hunting patrols, I want opossums and groundhogs for dinner." Scourgerain joked, looking over the crowd for the hunting patrols. "Tansky, Chickenclaw, Coldwind, Winterchill, Webpaw, and Frogpaw. Chickenclaw, you will lead the group. Ratpaw, I believe that the passenger birds need to be fed more… they look a little thin." Scourgerain ordered getting ready to leave, "Oh! One more thing, Greatbeak, take care of Argus, he`s looking a little sick."

Scourgerain jumped from her post and went to the elders den, trusting Archface to the border patrols. She wanted to know if Redeyes had any dreams from Ancientclan, she needed a sign now more than ever.

The elders den was at the far end of the barn by the nursery. It was in a little saddle room that had one glass window that kept the cold out. Scourgerain crawled through the large hole at the right corner of the door. To her surprise all the elders were up in a little circle speaking rapidly.

"May I ask what is going on?" Scourgerain asked happily, it was always good to see the elders, despite how angry they could get.

"Redeyes had a dream from Ancientclan!" Crazedfox smiled.

"Is this true?" Scourgerain asked hopefully.

"Yes, it was a very clear dream too." Redeyes replied, but her face did not seem too happy.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" She asked the other three elders. Stumpyroot and Heavystep left muttering about how elders should not have to leave their den, and Crazedfox laughing at them for being so kittish. "Alright, tell me this dream." Scourgerain ordered Redeyes when the 3 left.

"Well… Cowpaw came to me…" Redeyes began, Scourgerain felt bad, Redeyes had always liked Cowpaw and his crazy low then high speak patterns. "He said, `everything shall turn, great dangers and great powers shall be unwound. A ancient prophecy will be told, and truths shall be reviled, the real truths. ` He also said that Sunkit should know about his death."

That was just like Cowpaw, always thinking of Sunkit. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"Just what it says."

"That`s helpful." Scourgerain growled in frustration.

"We can only wait things out." Redeyes said, laying down and closing her red eyes.

"Well, thanks for the help; I guess that I will send a messenger bird out to Sunkit." Scourgerain sighed as Redeyes fell asleep.

Scourgerain climbed the stairway winding up the large silver silo. There she saw Ratpaw feeding the birds berries that he picked himself.

"That`s right, you eat up my friends, I need you to grow big and strong." He was saying to each dove, starling, pigeon, and jay in turn. He could not sense the clan leader when he was so busy with his 'friends.'

"Um…"

"Oh… Scourgerain… um… hi! What brings you to the silo loft?" Ratpaw asked embarrassedly, a slight red tinting his brown cheek fur. A black pigeon landing on his head, "Not now!" he whispered, shaking his head.

"You do realize that if you spent half as much time training instead of staying up here or doing your dangerous stunts you would be a much better fighter…" Scourgerain lectured shaking her head. "But anyway… I need your strongest bird to fly to Sunkit."

"Alright, Feather is my strongest, (and favorite), dove, she always relays the message perfectly." Ratpaw said. With hearing her name the white dove Feather flew onto Ratpaws` back. "What message do you want me to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell her to tell Sunkit that Cowpaw has died." Scourgerain replied solemnly. Ratpaw nodded and whispered something to the dove. The whispering consisted mostly of clicks and chirps, with what looked like a nod, Feather flew out of the open window and flew north.

"Fine, the message is sent."

Scourgerain nodded and began the long walk down the stairs. She wondered how Sunkit would react to the death of his friend. It probably was a blessing that she was not there to witness her kits anger. Sometimes she wondered if Pigrain was wise to put her as deputy…

Thanks for reading! But I need a little help. I need more cats for Ancientclan, so if you could tell me their names, a description of them, and tell me which clan they are from (Barnclan, Stockyclan, Wildclan, or Deathclan), I will use them in my story.


	6. ancientclan and a bird visits

*****

Lionblaze stared at the sight before him, there was one of the kits he lost, perfectly fine, rolling around with his apprentice Dovepaw and her sister Ivypaw. "Moonkit, where have you been?"

"Hi! You have the coolest apprentices in your camp! None of them try to kill themselves like Ratpaw." Moonkit exclaimed excitedly.

"What?!"

"Well, he doesn`t try to kill himself, he just does crazy tricks that endanger his life my mom says." Moonkit reassured quickly.

"Great, where`s your brother and sister?" He asked suddenly. Forgetting his resent worries, leaving only spite and anger.

"Well... Elementalkit went to the elders den, I think. Then Sunkit went to the medicine den to smell..."

"Wait... Did you say smell?" Lionblaze asked. Moonkit responded by a nod of her head. "Alright follow me." He said, motioning for Moonkit to follow with a flick of his golden tail. He heard Moonkit say her goodbyes before limping quickly after him.

*****

When Lionblaze reached his brother`s rocky den he was surprised to see him and Sunkit huddled over a rock slab, rolling herbs together. Jayfeather heard Lionblaze come in, and smiled. "Hello Lionblaze, this kit is quite good with herbs." He said, turning around.

"Well, that`s good... but can I have him back, please?" Lionblaze asked in bewilderment, his brother very rarely let anybody work with him, much less a kit.

"Alright, come visit again though Sunkit." He called as Lionblaze and the 2 kits walked out of the den. Now it was only the small matter of retrieving Elemental kit from the elders. Which would not be to hard to do since the elders probably already yelled at her.

*****

Lionblaze was in for another surprise. For, when reaching the elders he saw that they were each telling Elementalkit stories of the old forest, with the exception of Purdy of course.

"Uh... sorry I hate to bother but... I need to take Elementalkit back with me." Lionblaze said apologetically.

"Oh, what a pity, well, it was a pleasure meeting you Elementalkit." Mousefur sighed, glaring at Lionblaze before walking slowly to the fresh kill pile, followed by Longtail and Purdy.

When they had left Lionblaze glowered to the kits, "Follow me now." He spat.

*****

"What were you 3 thinking? Running off like that?" Lionblaze whispered. Moonkit opened her mouth to reply but Lionblaze sent her a look that silenced her. "I was worried sick, you know why?" He asked again. Moonkit tried to answer but he put his tail over her mouth. "Because there are foxes out there and badgers." Moonkit bit his tail with her pointy little teeth.

Lionblaze gave a little stifled yelp, before glaring at the white kit. She stared right back at him with her large yellow eyes. Lionblaze was about to say more before was silenced by Millie saying, "Look at that white dove."

Lionblaze looked up and sure enough, perched on the high-rock, which they were standing under, was a beautiful dove with soft white feathers. Jayfeather bounded out to stand beside Lionblaze. "Is it really there?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It`s another sign, Dovepaw is the one." He murmured.

"That`s not a sign, it`s one of Barnclan`s messenger birds, Feather I think is it`s name." Moonkit exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her paws.

"Yeah, that`s Ratpaw`s dove." Sunkit agreed.

"Feather come down here." Elementalkit shouted to the bird, who flew down and nestled into her fur. All the cats who had been sharing tongues came and stared at the strange display. Even Firestar appeared from his den.

Elementalkit did not seem to mind and said to the bird, "Relay." The bird pecked at her ear and clicked something to her. Elementalkits happy expression faded and she glanced worriedly at Sunkit, who shuffled his feet nervously.

"Alright 'return.'" She said back to the bird before turning back to Sunkit. "Sunkit... Cowpaw has been killed, I`m sorry." She said, her voice almost in a whisper.

Sunkit`s eyes turned huge and he shook his head. "No, No, NO!" He shouted getting louder and louder. His eyes turned nearly red with fury and he snarled viciously. He unsheathed his claws and bared them into the ground. A startled squeak came from the fresh kill pile and a squirrel jumped out. Then a starling, then a frog, then another and another, until the whole fresh kill pile was nearly gone.

Everything was so confusing, Sunkit was mumbling to himself, seemingly glowing, Elementalkit and Moonkit were trying to comfort him, and every other cat was staring wide eyed at Sunkits outburst and the fact that half of their killed food was now running all over the place.

Sunkit gave one last cry before running off into the nursery with Moonkit right on his tail.

Firestar turned to Elementalkit, "I believe that you owe us and explanation." He said sternly. Elemental kit seemed to shrink under the fierce looks of the Thunderclan cats.

"Well, in our clans we trained birds to relay messages, and... and... Cowpaw was Sunkit`s best friend and Feather told us that he died. So Sunkit got angry..." She said cowering even more as a rabbit jumped pass her. "I, I don`t know about the prey, maybe you did not kill them, much as you stunned them." She cried.

"I believe that is quite enough for one day." Whitewing said sternly to her clan mates. Picking the small kit up by the scruff of her neck gently.

Lionblaze looked over to his brother. But his face was a mask.

*****

Sunkit slept. After 15 minutes of trying to sleep he slept. But not before thinking of his once best friend. Cowpaw had comforted him when his only brother Starkit had died, he had taken him on tours of the territory, and even helped him on survival test. They had been best friends. All Sunkit had really wanted was a dreamless sleep, but he did not get it.

He found himself in a lush green forest with ferns growing at the bottom of massive pine and oak trees. Scents of different animals filled the air and Sunkit could hear the scuffling of tiny paws. Maybe this was not that bad of a dream...

"Well hello there little one." Came a female voice. Sunkit whorled around, he did not know who spoke, he didn`t scent anybody, nor did he see or hear anyone.

"Who... Where are you?" He seemed to ask the air.

"I`m right here, look." She laughed gently. Sunkit looked around again but still didn`t see anybody.

"Up." The voice said again. He looked up this time and in the darkness of the trees canopy he could see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Um... can you come down please?" Sunkit asked politely.

"Yes." She replied simply, jumping down from the top of the tree with great ease. "You are Sunkit correct."

"Yeah." He answered the white and ginger striped she cat. "How do you know my name, and who are you?" He asked, "Where am I."

"So many questions so little time." She murmured sadly pain flashing through her azured eyes. "I wish I could help more..." She said.

"You can help me by answering my questions!" Sunkit meowed, what was this cat talking about?

"Yes I shall, I am Swiftrain I died right before you were born. Leader before Bloodrain." She meowed her reply. "This... this is the hunting ground of Ancientclan."

"Wait... if you`re the leader of Deathclan... why pay any mind to me?" Sunkit asked Swiftrain.

"I have felt guilty ever since I killed those two warriors... I still prefer my clan, but I must say that I find great interest in the other clans too." She replied. "I love visiting other cats dreams too, it is fun to talk to somebody aside from the dead once in a while, even though technically I am dead too..."

"Oh, time is running out, Sunkit, listen carefully. A great danger is near, be very careful and be brave the..." She started before fading away and blackness over took him.

He woke up quickly in the nursery with Moonkit and Elementalkit beside him. His heart was running inside his chest and he was breathing heavily. What had Swiftrain meant? What was coming? So many questions, no answers...

*****

"I can not believe this!" Yellowfang hissed to the silvery she cat in front of her. "Who are these kits! Why did we not know they lived!"

"Because we do not have control over Ancientclan`s skies. This is very disturbing." The starry she cat named Bluestar meowed back.

Yellowfang glared at her, "Then this... Swiftrain... how did she manage to talk to Sunkit in his sleep?"

"It appears that Ancientclan and Starclan are colliding with each other. The outcome may not end well..." Bluestar whispered. Angry that she could not predict the outcome of this. The old medicine cat stopped pacing.

"I hope you are wrong, I really hope you are wrong." She hissed at the thunderclan leader.

*****

I have to say thank you to 3rdbase101 for giving me Swiftrain, people keep giving me cats for Ancientclan!


	7. the meeting

Scourgerain looked at her clan, it was late afternoon and the clan had just settled down for a time of sharing tongues, Wolftooth was with Beavertail and their kits Dogkit, Coyotekit, and Foxkit who were each jumping up and down on their mother`s and father`s back.

The other three queens were with each of their mates, the elders had made a tight little circle among themselves, Redeyes was not there do to the fact that her joints were frail and it hurt her to walk. The apprentices Haypaw, Singedpaw, and Patchpaw were with her now. Tansky was with her brother Dustcloud, and the rest of the warriors had found friends to eat with.

Scourgerain noticed that Ratpaw was still with the birds, that tom frustrated her so much. With a sigh she walked over to Webpaw and Frogpaw. "Hello." She said. Frogpaw leapt up in surprise and Webpaw grinned with humor at her friend's cowardly behavior.

"Webpaw I hate to bother you but could you go to the silo loft and get Ratpaw?" Scourgerain asked.

"Of course I will." Webpaw replied happily, flicking her long white tipped tail as she left. Webpaw was a great apprentice; soon she would be able to be made a warrior; Scourgerain suddenly wondered if she would ever be able to see her children become warriors.

She shook her worries away and turned to Frogpaw, the new apprentice. "Do you know that Webpaw likes Ratpaw?"He asked shyly. "Because she does."

This comment took her by surprise; she had never realized that, she had been to distracted lately to care about the love affairs of her clan. But Scourgerain noted that she needed to be more observant, Pigrain had lost a life due to the fact that he was looking up and did not see the gorge. She most certainly did not want that to happen if she thought about her kits.

"Thank-you for letting me know Frogpaw, I will not tell anybody you told me. How are you and Dustcloud getting along?" She asked.

Frogpaw paused before answering, "Fine, he is a good mentor but…" he paused again.

"But what?" Scourgerain pressed.

"I don`t think that he likes me very much." Frogpaw whispered sadly. Scourgerain could not help but laugh, Frogpaw got a hurt look on his face and Scourgerain instantly felt bad.

"Oh, I`m sorry Frogpaw, it`s just that last night Dustcloud was telling me how much he loves having you as a apprentice." Scourgerain apologized.

"Really?" Frogpaw asked with a quizzical look on his light orange face.

"Yes, really." Scourgerain assured. Frogpaw gave a huge smile and sat down to enjoy his shrew.

Scourgerain walked to the killed pile and picked out a nice groundhog for her to share. She saw Archface sitting by himself and she instantly went over to him. She dropped the large prey at his paws and smiled, "Can you believe that Webpaw killed this herself?" She asked sitting down in front of her deputy.

"Yes, she is turning into a great hunter; I hear that Chickenclaw wants her to be a warrior now." Archface smiled back in his soft voice.

"I know, but she still needs to learn more fighting styles." Scourgerain sighed, remembering how Chickenclaw had confronted her saying that her apprentice was a warrior with an apprentice name.

"You`re worried about what Cowpaw told Redeyes; aren`t you?" He asked.

"How did you find out that?" She asked surprised.

"I heard it from Applebite, who heard it from the elders."

"Figures, when the elders know something they spread it." Scourgerain muttered, wondering how many in the clan already knew about the troublesome dream Redeyes had.

"Well… we should at least tell the other three clans about it tonight." He replied, lazily chewing on the leg of the groundhog. Scourgerain`s mind reeled, then she remembered.

Tonight was the night of no moon, when Barnclan Stockyclan Wildclan and Deathclan, met and discussed matters. She had yet to name the cats going to the meeting. "Well thanks for reminding me!" She meowed to Archface. Who gave her a funny look.

*****

Scourgerain looked behind her. She had chosen Winterchill, Applebite, Archingsun, Simplegrace, Smallbird, Coldwind, Battlecry, Finalblow, Turtleshell, Brokengorge (who had just returned), Webpaw, Haypaw, and Bushpaw to go with her. Also Archface and the medicine cat Greatbeak, of course.

The meeting place of the four clans was in a large shady hollow that was near the slate quarry. The hollow was surrounded by huge trees and boulders, however, the hollow itself was all dirt layered over with needles from the pine trees. Wildclan had said that the hollow should belong to them, but in the end it became a no clans land.

Scourgerain flicked her tail sharply to the right and the Barnclan cats advanced slowly through the ferns. They were late and all the other clans were already there. "About time you showed up." Exclaimed the hoarse voice of Bloodrain, leader of Deathclan.

"I told my clan to go slower just for you." She retorted back to him, jumping on the log where the leaders sat. Bellow her Archface sat down in between Wilclan`s deputy, Riverwater, and Stockyclan`s deputy, Stemleaf.

"Alright, let us begin." The Wildclan`s leader, Rockrain announced in his large booming voice. "Prey has been running well in Wildclan territory, we also have a new warrior, Bearclaw." He stated happily. A brown and black she cat stood up as each clan shouted their congratulations.

"I`ll go next, if you have nothing more to say." Bloodrain growled when the clans had settled down. Rockrain nodded that it was OK and Bloodrain began, "MY clan, has two new apprentices, Deadpaw and Lashpaw, and Yellowmarrow has left for the elders den." Bloodrain said proudly as his son, Deadpaw stood up.

"Congratulations Bloodrain, is it not covenant that you have two new apprentices before the meeting?" Shortrain, the Stockyclan leader, snarled ferociously, her amber eyes glowing. Bloodrain shot her an evil glare; Rockrain stepped in front of their staring line to avoid a fight between the two clan leaders.

"In Stockyclan we welcome the birth of Tricklingcreek`s kits Fluffedkit, Blackkit, and Slugkit. I am happy to say that Stockyclan has enough prey to supply their needs." She replied happily at the thought of the three new kits snuggled happily in their nursery tree. "I believe that it is your turn Scourgerain."

"Yes, I agree too." Scourgerain answered not minding the gruff tone in Shortrain`s voice. "I am sorry to say that Cowpaw has died…" She began, pausing to stare at Shortrain, half of Stockyclan hung their heads in shame before snapping them back up. "But with his passing, we have a new apprentice, Frogpaw. He is not here right now though." She said when she noticed that some of the clans were looking around for the small orange tom.

"But I have news to share with all the clans, Redeyes has had a dream from Ancientclan…" Scourgerain paused for dramatic effect, "Ancientclan said, _'everything shall turn, great dangers and great powers shall be unwound. A ancient prophecy will told, and truths shall be revealed, the real truths.'_" Scourgerain repeated.

"Everything shall turn? Could it mean that we will no longer rule the quarry?" The Stockyclan medicine cat, Deerantler, called out.

"What about this ancient prophecy that will be told?" Asked a Deathclan warrior named Blacknight.

"These powers they are referring to… could be good could it not be?" Mouseeye offered hopefully.

"Doubt it." Came a reply from the crowd. Everybody went frantic and the crowd seemed to turn from proud warriors into scared little mice.

"Everybody calm down!" Bloodrain shouted desperately trying to calm the cowering crowd. "We do not have enough information to conform anything yet." He shouted when he got everyone's attention.

"So, what should we do?" Clawpaw asked frighten.

"I guess that only time can tell…" Rockrain said in a low tone.


	8. apprentiship and hurt

*****

The morning of the dream Sunkit had asked Elementalkit everything she knew about the old Deathclan leader her reply, "Swiftrain was considered one of the wisest of the Deathclan leaders but had killed more than two warriors, and died with a guilty conscience." That was all she had known, she had asked why Sunkit wanted to know and he said the good of history, which had been enough of an answer for her.

Now, 3 weeks later, it was time for their apprentice ceremony; Firestar looked down at them from on top of the high rock. "Moonkit, do you..." He began before being stopped by Elementalkit.

"I`m sorry sir, but since we are still Barnclan shouldn`t you use are way of apprenticeship?" She asked innocently.

"Alright, how do you become a apprentice in your clan?" He asked with a sigh, Elementalkit reached up and whispered in his ear. "Alright, I understand now." He nodded when she sat back down.

"Do you Moonkit, promise to train under the sway of Ancientclan and uphold their whishes?" He asked, Moonkit nodded excitedly. "Then your mentor shall be Foxleap." Foxleap stood up and walked over to Moonkit. "Then from now on your name will be Moonpaw." Firestar leaned over and whispered to Foxleap what to do next.

Foxleap`s eyes widened but he nodded in agreement with a bob of his head. Quickly he walked over to Moonpaw and took a small chip of her ear off, to Foxleap`s surprise she did not even squirm.

The same process was repeated for now Elementalpaw, who was apprenticed to Icecloud. Then Sunpaw, who was given the mentor Toadstep, Lionblaze wondered if it was wise to give the three to kits to mentors who had never had apprentices before, but he quickly forgot the thought though and smiled at the six, he was sure Firestar had made the right choices.

Moonpaw had mixed feelings on being made a Thunderclan apprentice, one of the feelings was distraught that her mother was not here to witness this and the other was adrenaline. She would drive herself to her limits to show her temporary clan that Barnclan apprentices were just as good as theirs... if not better and that made something grow inside her, something deep from inside her, that gave her the urge of a fight, to feel the rush of battle, to hear the opening battle cry. That kind of feeling scared her and she had to quickly push it away.

Sunpaw was as determined as could be, he had lost a friend, and he would fight for him. He would fight for Cowpaw if that killed him, even if he was not in his home clan he would still fight in honor of the one he had lost, and that was the bottom line.

Elementalpaw on the other paw was also willing to fight. She would fight for Ancientclan to prove to the 4 forest clans that Ancientclan could beat there Starclan, that the clan that lived in her skies were just as good as Starclan, she was fighting. She was fighting for the fallen comrades she had never known. She would fight for them, for the elders, she would fight for the ancient ones that she had seen in dreams. She would fight whenever anybody said that Starclan was greater than Ancientclan. She would fight for the ones of history, as she had her whole life.

For each of the three apprentices apprenticeship meant something different, but one thing that they thought in common, they had to prove themselves. They had to prove themselves to their clan and their adopted clan. They would do nearly anything for that too.

*****

Dogkit stalked his prey, this beetle would not get away from him, no not this time. All his senses were focused on the shiny black shell, he would not lose this prey, and how could he have seen the shadow fly over him? He was paying to much attention to the stag beetle.

The hawk dove from the sky with blinding speed. "DOGKIT!" Wolftooth had shouted at her kit too late. The hawk picked up its prey with a cry of triumph. Beavertail jumped up in a despite attempt to bring down his son, but the hawk was to high in the air currents.

Dogkit was crying from the hawk`s talons, Wolftooth was shouting his name with Beavertail trying to comfort his mate, Coyotekit and Foxkit were huddled together and Snowleopard came to try to calm them. Scourgerain looked up at the squealing kit, still in the hawks talons. He would be gone soon, soon the hawk would be done his victory circle around the hollows, then he`d be gone.

Just then, as the hawk circled the highest of the 5 old silos a shape of a cat flew at the bird of prey. _'Oh Ancientclan, NO!'_ Scourgerain thought to herself, but it was true.

Ratpaw had jumped out of the silo loft upon hearing the kits screams and he had managed to land on the birds back. Scourgerain watched helplessly as the aerial battle continued. Ratpaw had the upper paw, and he cracked the hawks neck with a swift bite of his jaws.

Webpaw gasped as the hawk, Ratpaw, and Dogkit spiraled through the sky. Scourgerain noticed that birds were flying from the silo grasping onto the fur of the kit and apprentice. A massive message crow named Edgar, got a firm grip on Dogkit and managed to pull up. The other birds were trying to slow their friend Ratpaw`s decent, but failed as his body slammed into the rocky ground.


	9. brothers

*****

"Tonight the countdown will begin, we must wait." A shrill liquidly voice said to the small orange tom in front of him.

"Yes the true countdown now begins, but brother if we wait much longer then we will lose this war." The calico tom said in an icy voice that had not been used in years.

"We WILL win! If you doubt my plan..." The brother hissed with a tint of anger edged in his voice.

"The plan is well thought out, to well thought out, though." The orange tom retorted bravely ignoring his brothers growl. "If one detail goes wrong where does that leave us? If the two do not meet..."

"They WILL."

"But what if they do not?"

"I will not discuss this anymore brother. I have showed my strength and leader ship to you many times... do you want to go through that again?" The tom asked his brother. The orange tom spun around to face his black brother, his large teeth glowed abnormally white in the night.

"Fine! I will fight with you in this war you are creating, but if you die I will not be blamed." The tom hissed angrily through clenched fangs, his orange fur glowing golden with the power that was locked inside it.

"How can I be killed?" The large black tom asked sliding further into the shadows until not even his yellow eyes were visible.

"There is always a way." The orange tom whispered harshly, he looked around at the quiet forest, soon it would all be his he thought. The tom began to disappear from the moonless forest into the even darker land of nothing, a land without light, one day he would escape for real... one day...

*****

Ah, brotherly love. Sorry this was so short...

I would really appreciate it if people continued to send in Ancientclan cats!


	10. seven

*****

"Come at me again, faster though." Toadstep urged to the short orange tom. Sunpaw gave a large gasp for air, Sunpaw had never been a fighter, he had been a healer, Elementalpaw was always the smart one, Moonpaw was the real fighter, not him.

So when Toadstep trained him in the scourging hot sun for hours he grew very tired. But Sunkit did not complain, instead he charged again, he tried to remember the fighting technics Moonpaw had taught him, but only remembered the basic Barnclan maneuver.

With fierce determination in his eyes he charged and jumped. Toadstep sidestepped and Sunpaw twisted in the air, landing straight on his white back. He pushed down with all his strength, the older warrior fell under his weight, Sunpaw jumped off of his back and skidded in the sandy ground.

"Very good... I never knew that move." Toadstep exclaimed when he stood up. "I think you deserve a rest."

Sunpaw didn`t wait to be told twice and headed off into the direction of the fresh kill pile. It was stocked up high with prey and he picked up a plump brown wren. He went over to Blossompaw and sat down.

"Hi." She smiled after taking a bite of shrew.

"Hey."

"How do you like training with Toadstep?" She asked curiously.

"It`s fine." He answered quietly.

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Blossompaw murmured, Sunpaw always seemed so sad, she wished that she could help him.

"Sunpaw, Blossompaw, would you like to come to the gathering tonight?" Came the voice of Firestar, who appeared from behind the two.

"Yes! Thank-you!" Blossompaw answered happily.

"Sure."

*****

Moonpaw walked beside Elementalpaw and Sunpaw, she could barely contain her excitement. Finally, after about 5 weeks of waiting she would be able to see the other clans close up. "Be careful when crossing the bridge, it can slippery." Sandstorm warned.

Sunpaw went over the bridge first, he trudged over the fallen trees bark with great ease, followed by Moonpaw. Elementalpaw tensilely put each paw on one at a time, near the middle of the bridge her hind legs slipped into the rushing water, Moonpaw looked back in horror, sure the current would pull her in.

Dustpelt rushed to help her, but for some reason the log rolled slightly and Elementalpaw regained her footing. She walked quickly over the other rest bridge way. Moonpaw looked at her quizzically, but Elementalpaw hardly returned her glance.

*****

"Prey is running good in our territory and we have three new apprentices, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Elementalpaw." Firestar shouted to the four clans gathered in front of him.

"Wait! You never said that new kits were born in the first place!" Blackstar pointed out coldly. "Or are they kitty pets?" He snarled, some of the other cats bellow him snickered. Moonpaw gave a fierce snarl and Elementalpaw had to sit her down again.

"No, they come from a clan called Barnclan." Firestar corrected angrily.

"Barnclan? Do you know anything about this Barnclan?" Leopardstar asked sternly. "For all we know they could be another Bloodclan." She added devilishly.

Moonpaw could not contain herself any longer, she jumped up and shouted, "Do not speak of my grandfathers clan with such indignity!" Her eyes blazed with yellow fire.

"Your grandfather was Scourge?" Onestar asked, a look of horror on his face. "The one that killed so many?" Firestar shook his head sadly, the other clans would not be so forgiving to the two descendants of Scourge.

Sunpaw was about to answer before his orange eyes turned large, then Moonpaw`s eyes also seemed to glow, followed by Elementalpaw. The siblings stood gaping mouthed in suspended animation Firestar felt his heart beat, what was happening?

Sunpaw glowed red, Moonpaw white, and Elementalpaw blue, they floated up into the air a mouse length and all the forest clan cats backed away slowly. "Life." Sunpaw muttered loudly.

"Death." Moonpaw followed, still in the air.

"And elements." Elementalpaw finished.

"Will combine to face the great danger." Moonpaw said, her pupils disappearing into the yellowness of her eyes.

"Star and Ancient shall meet and fight." Sunpaw replied in a trance.

"Four shall combine with four to create one." Elementalpaw spoke in a high pitched voice.

"To escape a danger they shall fight at the slate, only then shall the dove fly." They each finished in unison before collapsing in tiredness. The glow faded from their pelts and their eyes became normal, the ancient prophecy had been told through the three apprentices.

"What... what happened?" Moonpaw asked wearily, her paws feeling like twigs beneath her.

"Life, death, and elements, will combine to face the great danger. Star and ancient shall meet and fight, four shall combine with four to create one. To escape a danger they shall fight at the slate, only then shall the dove fly." Blackstar repeated the prophecy with great question in his voice, "What does it mean?"

*****

Scourgerain ran over to where Ratpaw had fallen, he had to be dead, no cat could survive that fall. She looked over Ratpaw carefully, his coat was matted with blood, his back was twisted in a strange way, but he was still alive.

"Get Greatbeak!" Scourgerain shouted, but she had no need the black medicine cat was already there leaning over the hurt apprentice. Edgar had dropped Dogkit off by his mother and Wolftooth was licking him gingerly.

"Where`s that dog when you need him? Argus!" Greatbeak shouted. The old protector dog named Argus trudged slowly up to Ratpaw, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Pick `em up." Greatbeak told the dog. Argus picked up Ratpaw genitally, careful not to move him to much. "Ok, take him to my den." Greatbeak ordered.

The mutt turned slowly and walked into the barn in the direction of the medicine den. Greatbeak followed the yellow dog telling him to slow down or be careful every few minutes. Scourgerain felt a weight drop in her chest as she turned around, birds were perched everywhere, each with their head dropped. They had saved him, they had slowed his descent, the birds were to thank, maybe Ratpaw would survive because of them. They had saved a kit.

Webpaw was in a sort of a trance and Bushpaw was trying to wake her out of it. Scourgerain felt her whole heart be ripped away from her, why was Ancientclan letting this happen to them?

*****

"Seven." The black tom smiled coldly to his brother, who had managed to find him again in the black land of nothing. The black cat could only see his brothers amber eyes and occasionally his bone white teeth.

"Yes, but seven still may be to late." The orange tom thought to himself staring into his brothers pupiless glowing yellow eyes.

*****


	11. the land of nothing

*****

Scourge stared into the blank nothingness, only the worst cats were sent to the land of nothing, Scourge thought that he did not deserve this endless tormation that was put upon him, other cats had done far worst than him.

The land of nothing was more of a escapless prison than a land. It was blacker than night except for the rare times when when one may stumble upon bio luminescent moss that glows for about 50 seconds of comforting glowing light before being subdued to the emptiness of time and nothing. These cats were often considered lucky as some cats wonder around around for eternity without seeing the rare moss. The inhabitants of the land spent forever searching for a way to escape the darkness, on the search some go insane, some are tormented forever (as they can not be killed), and others just wander forever.

The land of nothing was like a labyrinth with no flaws what so ever, nobody has ever escaped, nobody has until now... The black one and his orange brother had found a hole, a break in time in reality. They both were planning, somehow they managed to meet in the blackness, their powers were great, and they knew how to control those powers. They were each knew something that all the other cats in the land did not, how to kill...

Not only did the brothers discover the secret of time and space, but how to kill the dead. They were more powerful than Starclan and Ancientclan combined, if they did manage to escape into the endless maze, then they will reek havoc on the real world or worst.

Scourge should not have been concerned, what use did the upper world mean to him? The world had betrayed him, had been cruel, and had even killed him. The only reason that he was really worried was because his daughter and grandchildren were up there, and if there was one thing that he really cared about was his family, family bonds could never truly be broken, no matter what the one family member had done to the other...

If Scourge could visit Scourgerain he would have, he would have warned her about everything, about the brothers, how much he regretted his murderous ways in the past. But even he was not as strong as the brothers, and unless he meracusly recived that strength he could not do anything about it.

The brothers, as they are referred to, have names, but over the ages they lost their names in seas of memories and hatred. They remembered their names but they never told anybody their names, or if they did the listeners never lived long enough to tell anybody about it. All together the other cats felt that the brothers were very deadly, and they had to be feared, or else...

Scourge looked over to his right, nothing, as to be expected. His eyes use to be able to see a little ways into the endless night, but years of darkness blinded him. The darkness was enough to horrify even the iciest of hearts and pain was constant in this dark land. Scourge gave a heavy sigh and laid down, if he looked very carefully he could see the outline of his one white paw. It was impossible to sleep in the land of nothing but Scourge tried anyway. The brothers could sleep though, and as said before they had many, Many, MANY powers.

*****


	12. figuring of a prophecy

*****

Scourgerain paced impassionedly in front of the medicine cat den, Ratpaw was in there, broken and in pain. "Your worrying will not help Ratpaw." Archface said from a hay bale across from her.

"I know, but I can`t help it. I`ve lost Cowpaw, and my kits! What will I do if I lose Ratpaw?" Scourgerain meowed angrily, frustration hanging in her chest.

"Who was their father?" Archface asked suddenly, the arch over his eye raised in question.

"What?" Scourgerain asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Who was your kits father?" Archface repeated.

"I do not see how that is your concern." Scourgerain replied sternly, blushing slightly. Archface only nodded discontentedly. He opened his muzzle to speak something before being interrupted by Greatbeak coming out of the den. "Yes?!" Scourgerain asked, her heart beating faster than before.

"He broke pretty much every bone in his body." Greatbeak sighed sadly.

"He should be use to that by now." Archface murmured, as normally trying to make light of a rather pressure able situation.

"Well, the birds slowed his fall enough, he broke his back but he will live, with enough care." Greatbeak stated a scowl on his orange snout. Scourgerain let loss a breath that she never knew she was holding. "But I am afraid that he might never become a warrior." He then added sadly.

"Oh-no." Scourgerain gasped, Ratpaw had wanted to be a warrior so badly.

"There is a chance that he will, but that is up to Ancientclan to decide." Greatbeak reassured.

"I`ll consult Turtleshell about this, and his mother, Simplegrace, will want to know too." Archface sighed thinking about how Simplegrace would react when she heard that her kit would never become a warrior.

"No, I`ll do it, I`m the leader after all." Scourgerain said, moving her way out the oak door.

"I would really hate to be a leader right about now." Greatbeak whispered to Archface when Scourgerain left.

"Me too." Archface agreed.

*****

"We have to figure this out," Firestar began, "the clans may depend on it." Firestar said, stating the obvious to the other 3 leaders. They had sent the clans home leaving only the medicine cats, the leaders, and the three apprentices to talk this over.

"Life, death, and elements, will combine to face the great danger. Star and ancient shall meet and fight, four shall combine with four to create one. To escape a danger they shall fight at the slate, only then shall the dove fly." Jayfeather repeated shaking his head, he had thought that the dove would mean him, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw, but that did not seem to be the case anymore.

"It is so confusing why does Starclan always send such complicated prophecies?" Willowshine asked.

"Maybe it wasn`t from Starclan!" Moonpaw exclaimed excitedly, she did not remember anything about saying the prophecy but the other cats had filled her in.

"What are you saying?" Blackstar growled, not wanting to believe that a apprentice knew more about the prophecy than him.

"Well… it could have been Ancientclan, or both Starclan and Ancientclan!" She meowed, her eyes growing wide with some unknown understanding.

"I understand now!" Elementalpaw answered happily. "Starclan and Ancientclan will meet and fight, and the forest clans and the quarry clans will come together, four forest clans and four quarry clans. Then a fight will happen at the slate… in the slate quarry!" She smiled.

"Yeah, but what about the elements and death and life? Also this dove?" Leopardstar asked.

"I`m not sure, but we`ll find out if we go to Barnclan!" Sunpaw squealed, happier than ever at the thought of returning to his home.

"Wait, you want us to just… leave?" Onestar asked with an angry hint in his eyes. "We can`t do that, we made a home here!"

"I think that Sunpaw is right… that is the only answer to the prophecy that we can think of." Littlecloud spoke up, his chin lowered in thought. "Do you know the way to your clan?" He asked, opening his light blue eyes.

"Yes, it was a long walk though." Elementalpaw stated plainly, remembering how hard the journey was on her.

"You aren`t actually considering leaving are you?" Onestar asked, his eyes glowering.

"We are not considering, Thunderclan IS leaving, the prophecy was quite clear on what we need to do." Firestar replied coldly to his old friend. "We will leave with or without the other clans." He added.

"Shadowclan will go, as long as I lead." Blackstar growled back.

"Actually I think that Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Elementalpaw should lead, seeing their the only ones that know how to get to Barnclan." Flametail suggested.

"Fine." Blackstar grumbled scratching his long claws against the ground.

"Riverclan will come, seeing there may be a fight the clans will need the strongest warriors." Leopardstar gloated, Blackstar hissed. "How about Windclan?" She asked half-heartedly.

Onestar glared around before mumbling, "Fine. When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, ALL the cats from each clan shall go, nobody will be left behind." Moonpaw answered, her eyes losing her pupils again and her voice filled with a stronger older voice. She blinked again and her eyes cleared.

"Alright… you heard her, no cat stays." Firestar said, backing away from the three apprentices, just in case one of them started floating around again.

*****

Swiftrain looked down onto the three apprentices below. She had filled the three`s mouths with the words of the ancient prophecy, it had been the time for the words to be heard and spoken. Swiftrain knew that the other cats in Ancientclan and Starclan would not be happy, but she did not want any of the clans to be destroyed by the two brothers.

Swiftrain was one of the only cats that knew the brothers real names, but they struck horror into the souls of many when spoken, so she kept them to herself.

"Soon my apprentices all will be answered." She whispered to the three, she hoped that they were prepared for the truths that would be laid upon them. She could only hope. Deep from below her she heard a massive growl, the brothers were stirring, and soon they would be free…

*****

da, Da, DA, DAH!!


	13. Feather returns

Yes:) 13th chapter, my favorite number!

*****

Elementalpaw sat on the sunning-rock quietly thinking about the recent things that had happened to her and her siblings, if only Starkit was here, even though he was only a kit he had great leadership skills. Elementalpaw laid down, thinking of her bright yellow brother always depressed her, but it was hard not to think of him, he was so, so… kind, loving, and caring.

Quickly she shook her brother out of her mind and went back to the task at hand, letting Barnclan know of their coming. What she needed was a messenger bird, but the forest clans didn`t train birds, they only ate them. With a deep sigh she put her mousy tan head onto her dark brown paws and closed her eyes.

'_I just need a bird...'_ She thought over and over to herself. She flicked her ears, to the south of her a Riverclan patrol was coming and to the north the lush green wood was giving off the most wonderful smell. _'Just one bird…'_ She thought again.

The breeze picked up more, but the air seemed still to Elementalpaw. She opened her eyes and saw the tiny clawed feet of a dove, she opened her eyes more and more. She lift her head and there in front of her was none other than the white dove, Feather.

She blinked and shook her head, but Feather was still there, Ancientclan had to be looking after her. "Feather, than Ancientclan!" She cried happily, Feather cocked her head to the side and gave a tiny blink. "I need you to do something for me."

Feather jumped onto her head and leaned down, blinking her black eyes again. "Tell Scourgerain that Elementalpaw is bringing the forest clans to her, and that I`ll explain everything when I get there." Elementalpaw meowed clearly before translating into clicks and hums so the bird could understand.

After she watched Feather disappear into the clear blue sky she turned her head towards Riverclan territory, she could already see the patrol coming. It consisted of Beechfur, Reedwhisker, Rippletail, and Petalfur, Elementalpaw always had amazing sight.

Elementalpaw sat up stretched. She needed to get back to camp and help get ready, she needed to get traveling herbs and help the elders and kits. She prayed that she remembered the way back to her clan, it had been so long. She yawned and rushed back to Thunderclan.

*****

"Why do we have to leave?" Poppyfrost`s kit Smallkit asked Moonpaw.

"Yeah, I like it here." Poppyfrost`s she kit Orangekit asked in agreement.

With a sigh Moonpaw explained what she had since yesterday, "Because, we are going to my clan where you`ll met new kits and have a huge adventure."

"That sounds fun." Smallkit exclaimed jumping up and down on her 4 paws.

"Yes, you said that every time…" Moonpaw sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now PLEASE take your traveling herbs." She begged.

"Smallkit and Orangekit, take your traveling herbs." Poppyfrost murmured with her eyes closed. With a sigh the kits bend down and took the sour herbs, their faces scrunched together and Moonpaw could barley suppress laughter. "Alright, get a lot of sleep, we`re leaving tomorrow." Moonpaw advised more gently.

*****

Scourgerain searched around for Simplegrace, it took only a few minutes for her to spot the beautiful orange she cat. Her amber eyes were glazed with fear for her son, and when she saw Scourgerain she stood up quickly and the bright color returned to her eyes.

"Is Ratpaw OK? He was Pigstar`s only son before he well…" Simplegrace stuttered in her melodic voice.

"Simplegrace, Ratpaw is going to live, but he may never become a warrior." Scourgerain smiled as Simplegrace`s face turned from a look to horror to one of relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Well, that`s up to Greatbeak…" Scourgerain began, but didn`t get to finish because Simplegrace ran out of the warrior den and towards the medicine cats den. She smiled, _'Pigrain, if you`re up there, you better let Ratpaw live, for your old mates sake.'_ Scourgerain thought towards the sky.

Scourgerain felt a nudge from behind her, she turned around and saw Winterchill, the mute warrior with Feather perched on his head. "Feather? What took you so long?" Scourgerain asked. "Thank-you for finding him Winterchill." She thanked as the young tom left.

Feather clicked, hummed, and chirped in her ear and Scourgerain strained to understand him. When she finally decoded the message she felt a weight drop in her gut. FOUR CLANS? She thought to herself, this could not end well.

*****

Sunpaw looked around the apprentice den in the fading light, he could see Moonpaw and Elementalpaw in the back of the den, but there wasn`t any room for him. The only empty space was beside Blossompaw. With an inwardly sigh he laid down beside her. He felt surprisingly comfortable and he soon fell asleep, tomorrow would be a long day.


	14. raccoon

*****

The day was hot and humid, Moonpaw was struggling to get the two kits together again warning them that if they kept jumping around they would tire out before they got to Barnclan. Sunpaw was talking merrily to Blossompaw, who was listening contently, and Elementalpaw was waiting for the other clans to show-up.

Elementalpaw let her mind wander; she loved the things of the forest that blew through the camp, the scents and the sounds were so overwhelming. She could smell the lushness of the ferns and grass, the rustling of the wind through the trees she could hear. The scampering of tiny rodent paws, the plopping of leaves onto puddles that laid one the forest floor, and of course the massive numbers of paws coming towards camp…

'_Wait… paws, on the ground?'_ Elementalpaw thought, opening her eyes wide. She shot up onto her paws and darted towards Firestar`s den. "Um… Firestar, I heard a clan coming." Elementalpaw shouted. Sandstorm darted out of the den, followed by the leader.

Windclan filtered into Thunderclan camp, accompanied by Lionblaze and Sorreltail, Elementalpaw was shocked at the number of the one clan alone. She prayed that Barnclan would have enough room to support all of the forest clans. By the way her sister was looking she knew that Moonpaw was sharing the same feelings.

*****

Sunpaw felt weird leading the massive number of cats, Shadowclan, and Riverclan had appeared not long after Windclan`s arrival and it had been a day since they left the lake behind them, most of the kits had grown weary and Moonpaw was holding Smallkit firmly in her mouth beside Poppyfrost, who was holding Orangekit.

They had only come so far and already Sunpaw felt lost, which was what he feared the most. He vaguely remembered the place where they were walking in. He had led the clans into a large mossy forest area with large towering trees that seemed to block out the sun. It was not the darkness that startled him, it was what was in the forest. Every few seconds he would think that he saw pairs of eyes flashing in the ferny undertow, he took deep breaths through his mouth, nothing, it was just his nerves, he told himself.

"Donde hacer ir?" Came a light feathery voice. "Where are you going?" the voice asked normally. A long haired black and white tom stepped out of the shadow`s of the trees, followed by a tall grey and black tom, then two identical black toms. "Quien usted, who you?" He asked again.

"No, who are you." Blackstar growled to the tom.

"Mapache, Raccoon in English, this is Shade and Shadow from Australia, and this is Gris, er… Grey." Raccoon introduced. "I am from Mexico, hombre." He smiled to the large white tom. "You?" he asked to Blackstar.

"I`m Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan, where is this Mexico?"

"Negrostrella?" Raccoon repeated in Spanish with a smile. "Yo voluntad decir tuya amigo. I`ll call you a friend." He stated in slurred American speech. "Mexico is a land far from here, I was dropped by a metal bird. Shade and Shadow come from Australia, which is across el oceano, I mean the ocean, big water, amigo." Raccoon replied, wrapping his large fluffy black tail around his long legs.

"What`s a metal bird?" Firestar asked curiously to the strange cat.

"A metal-bird is actually called an airplane, which humans make to fly them across the sky, they are made from the same things of cars…" The grey striped tom spoke up.

"What`s a human?" Firestar questioned, "Also these cars and airplanes."

"A humano is a twoleg, no-fur, flat face, those things, a coche is what you would call a monster, they aren`t alive and without humano`s they cannot move." Raccoon explained, that silly grin still in his face. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"A place called Barnclan." Sunpaw answered tiredly.

"graneroclan… I know of place, been before." Raccoon smiled widely, showing his large white teeth. Moonpaw moved up to Sunpaw and Raccoon managed to smile even larger, "Hola amiga." He grinned happily widening his bright yellow eyes before looking back at Firestar.

"Raccoon they seem tired, they should rest here, there is enough prey…" The tall tom, Grey said.

"Si, good idea Grey. Make yourselves at natal, home, lay down relaxed, but can I speak to the leaders?" The tom asked, motioning with his tail to the black toms. They each nodded and moved side by side in perfect unison, each the same size and same length. They nodded together and picked up Smallkit and Orangekit without a word. Poppyfrost followed nervously.

*****

"Well amigos, er, and amigas, I have a preposition to make, trato?" He asked.

"Um… what did you say?" Leopardstar asked with a blank expression on her face.

Raccoon gave a sight chuckle before continuing, "You let me and my chicos join your group. I do not know what you toda are doing but I feel that you will need decent guerreros, warriors to help you. So what do you say?" He asked with his abnormal toothy grin.

"What? You, a rogue, just comes up to US and ask to join us?" Blackstar roared his eyes blazing, "We are stronger than you, we could kill you!"

"Could you, would you?" He asked, his smile fading for the first time. Out of the shadows came Grey, and the twins, as usual walking side by side, perfectly together. "You see, we were once leaders too, but are clans… we do not want to see your clans suffer the same fate." He growled lowly.

"You… you have nine lives?" Firestar yowled in surprise.

"Nueve, yes. Raccoonfire was my name, I was leader of Lightclan, Greycloud from Desertclan, and then the twin leaders Shade and Shadowwater from Seaclan. Our clans were destruired by humanos, we do not want that to happen to you. Please." Raccoon said in a voice as low as a whisper.

The lake clan leaders looked around nervously, there were so many things they did not know about the old leaders of the clans, the truths were hard to understand and Raccoon did not feel like telling them. "Alright." They answered reluctantly. Raccoon smiled again. "Muy bien." He said, "thank you."

Firestar looked at the Mexican cat and realized that the black on his head formed a mask looking feature, Firestar suppressed a little shiver, the cat scared him. "You rest now." Raccoon smiled warmly.


	15. the choice

*****

Swiftrain followed angrily behind the dusky brown Wildclan warrior, Mousestorm. She knew where Mousestorm was leading her and she hated every moment of it. The other inhabitants of Ancientclan were not very pleased when they learned that she had told the apprentices the ancient prophecy, this must be a meeting about that, she thought to herself.

The small tom led her to a large clearing of dirt, where seven warriors had formed into a half circle around a tree root where, Freerain, the pure white she-cat once a Barnclan leader, was standing on. Mousestorm led her to Freerain before slipping off into the crowd of warriors.

"Well, hello Freerain, it has been to long. But isn`t Deathrain, Stockyrain, Wildrain, and Barnrain, suppose to be in charge of these meetings?" Swiftrain asked, shuttering as Freerain turned her eyes to her. Freerain had the most unusual eyes, they were completely white except for beady black pupils that did not seem to fit her otherwise snow white form.

"They had other things to attend to." The she cat answered in her stern voice.

"Those `things` do not happen to include the brothers do they?" Swiftrain asked with a short angry flick of her tail.

"Their business is not of your concern." She snapped back.

With a sigh she looked at the crowd around her, what she saw did not please her. There, in the middle were the two cats she hurt for the most, the two Stockyclan warriors that she herself had killed by accident, Wolftail and Rosetail. Swiftrain had long since apologized to the brother and sister but she was still certain that they had hard feelings for her.

"Explain to us why you told three apprentices our most ancient and secret prophecy." Freerain hissed to Swiftrain angrily, "Without consulting us first in that manner."

Swiftrain gave a little shrug, "The brothers are on the move, and Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Elementalpaw are the best hope the clans have. They are very strong and will be willing to fight them for the sake of Ancientclan." She answered.

"We have seven other powerful ones, older and wiser than the three apprentices. Why not ask one of them?" Thrushfeather, a grey and white tabby tom who was a Wildclan warrior asked from the group of eight. "I think that Redeyes would have been a smarter choice." He added.

"Yes, great idea, let`s tell a blind cat that cannot walk to go into battle against the strongest things in this universe." Swiftrain meowed sarcastically. "No!" She shouted agitatedly. "All the other powerful ones are rouges or loners, they would never agree to this."

"She is correct, I agree with her completely and I think she has made the correct choice." Wolftail said suddenly, Swiftrain blinked in surprise, she didn`t expect that they grey flecked tom would actually agree with her.

"What? Surely, you, Wolftail has more reason than anybody to vote for her banishment!" Freerain hissed in surprise.

"The past is the past, I agree with my brother, Swiftrain has made the right choice." Rosetail agreed with a slight purr. At this point Swiftrain was overly happy, the past was behind her, she no longer had to feel the guilt that she underwent, she could live happily, unless she was banished, that would really ruin the mood.

"Fine then, let us vote." Freerain said lighter than before. "All in favor…"

*****

The outcome of the vote was unanimous, all the warriors (except for Thrushfeather and Freerain) had voted for her to stay. She knew that he had won only because Wolftail and Rosetail had voted for her, right now she was searching for the two to say how thankful she was.

She found the two talking amongst themselves. When Rosetail saw Swiftrain, the white and grey striped she cat stopped talking and smiled widely. "Well, hello Swiftrain." She smiled.

"Hi, um… I just wanted to say, thanks, for back there, you… you really helped me out." Swiftrain muttered embarrassedly, her white face turning red, as a leader of a clan she had hardly ever needed to say thank-you to a warrior from a different clan.

"There is nothing to be thankful for really, you made the right choice in selecting the apprentices." Wolftail answered, his yellow eyes gleaming playfully.

"Well… thanks anyway." Swiftrain thanked again.

*****

Very special thanks to 3rdbase101, who has given me more Ancientclan members. If anyone wants to give me more Ancientclan members, I`ll be more than thankful.


	16. kits and a dream

*****

"Scourgerain, Scourgerain wake up." An annoying voice kept muttering over and over. Scourgerain simply rolled over and went back to sleep. "Ugh… Scourgerain, wake up!" The voice hissed franticly, prodding the leader with a paw.

"What do you want?" Scourgerain growled angrily, turning over to see Archface standing over her, it was still dark outside, it had to only be midnight, "What is it? Is it Ratpaw?" She asked, suddenly very awake and worried.

"No, Ratpaw is fine, but Treebark is having her kits." Archface whispered, "We thought you would like to know." He then added.

"Yes, thank-you, where`s Battlecry?" She asked standing up with sudden urgency.

"He`s with her now, but we need to get to her quickly." Archface replied as Scourgerain stood up. "She was doing fine when I left." He reassured when he saw her worried expression.

"Good, come on." Scourgerain meowed, setting her tail on his shoulder, leading him out of her den.

*****

Scourgerain looked down at the five new kits, Battlecry looked at his kits with soft tender love. "What will we name them?" Treebark asked her mate.

"Well that large tabby will be Barkkit, and that little blue one will be Streamkit, you can name the other ones." He purred happily at the squirming kits surrounding their mother's stomach.

"That one with the tiny little teeth will be Jaggedkit, the brown and silver one will be Stripekit, and that huge tabby tom will be Massivekit." She murmured back happily, licking the heads of each of her kits.

"When can we play with them?" Dogkit asked excitedly at the aspect of playing with someone other than his brothers. His small little whiskers twitching with glee.

"Not for a while, and I don`t want you to get into anymore trouble." Wolftooth said sternly her orange eyes blazing.

"Alright." The kit squeaked, running back towards Foxkit and Coyotekit.

Greatbeak padded forward to the cluster of cats swarming around the new kits. "Ok, everyone, please, let the kits breathe, out out out. Not you Wolftooth, you sleep here." Greatbeak sighed hurriedly.

"What`s the rush Greatbeak?" Scourgerain asked with a funny laugh.

"He`s jealous because when he was born everyone just said, 'What is that ugly little creature?'" Archface meowed in a friendly matter.

"Well, when Iceflower gave birth to you, I was afraid that Ancientclan had sent a plague to humiliate us with." Greatbeak retorted back with a funny grin on his orange muzzle. Scourgerain smiled as the two toms bickered back and forward, they sounded like Stumpyroot and Heavystep.

She shook her head and walked away from the two, she was overjoyed with the thought of new kits but she was so tired that her mind was blotched. She reached her den and curled up outside on the window sill. She knew that night was the time when Deathclan hunted, they were odd like that.

She put her head on her paws and let sleep wash over her peacefully.

Scourgerain found herself in Ancientclan`s camp. Scourgerain looked around, the only cats that seemed to be there were apprentices and kits. The once Wildclan apprentices, Spiderpaw and Sootpaw were basking in the sun happily, Pouncepaw, the Deathclan apprentice, was washing his black and white pelt with deep care. Yellowkit was rolling around with Silverkit happily, they had been Barnclan kits that had died of a rotting thrush they had eaten. (Given to them by a unknown warrior.)

She scanned the camp for Cowpaw, but he was nowhere to be seen, instead she saw her own kit Starkit. Scourgerain did not dare call out for fear of shattering her dream, instead she sat and waited. After a couple of minutes of waiting she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Streamsong, and her apprentice Featherpaw walking up to the camp.

"All apprentices and kits, please gather around." The blue she-cat yowled, her orange eyes tired. As the apprentices and kits gathered around she stood up taller. "As you know the arrival of Starclan is near and we want you all to look your best, so every night I want you to wash in the river." She reported.

The cats bellow grumbled and howls of protest came from the group. "Please, no arguing, we all are working our hardest, you all need to do your part." Streamsong pleaded.

"Yeah, the river is fun to swim in too!" Came the voice of a light grey she kit with white flecks.

"Thank-you Willowkit." Streamsong thanked. Willowkit… that was the name of the one of the kits that had died in the raid Barnclan did to Wildclan, under the rule of the dictator Bristlerain some 15 generations ago.

Scourgerain felt blackness slip over her again, and she tried desperately to fight it but could not.

*****

Thanks to 3rdbase101, again and silverstarfan, for even more Ancientclan members.


	17. a freak happening

Sunpaw knew where he was now, he was very afraid of where he was too. Before him was a foaming rapid of water bubbling angrily, Brokengorge had called this stream the Swift-Runners Rapid, and Sunpaw had nearly drowned here.

"Bien gente, good luck crossing that." Raccoon said exaggeratedly, sitting down on his white haunches. "When I joined you gente I did not expect that we would be getting mojar, wet." He grumbled angrily shaking his head.

"Come on Raccoon, if we carry the kits and help the elders we`ll be fine." Moonpaw assured, walking up to where the two sat.

"Si, but what about my coat, this is a work of beauty." He replied, Moonpaw looked him up and down, trying not to laugh at Raccoon`s shaggy fur.

*****

Elementalpaw watched over the cats traveling through the rapids. The water was tugging at her legs and she had to grind her paws into the sand to stand upright, occasionally even her head went under the water and she drifted a ways downstream before gaining her footing.

Shade and Shadow were just now crossing, their heads held at the perfectly the same height as each other, dangling in their mouths were Smallkit and Orangekit. They were walking side by side in unison, as usual, but they were stumbling under the swiftness of the water.

Just then a large burst of water lifted Elementalpaw up then crashed down on her, pushing her head under the water. Shade instantly pounced to help her, for the first time they did something different, something other than unison with each other. But in his rush to save her he accidently dropped Orangekit, Poppyfrost gave a cry and Shade stumbled to catch both her and the kit.

Elementalpaw stood up and gasped, she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the sounds she heard. But all she could seem to focus on was the crying of the kit and the rapids, if only the water was not so strong, so fast…

The wind picked up and Elementalpaw felt a warm feeling in her gut, if only the water was not so strong… she thought over and over. Her heart beat slower it seemed as her hearing focused on only the rapids. The current grew weaker suddenly and the wind went faster. Then the warm feeling began to fade and Elementalpaw opened up her eyes, what she saw surprised her.

The rapids had died down into nothing more of a stream, Shade was rushing to Orangekit with Shadow by his side once more. She blinked and shook her head, these things were nothing more than a freak accident or something. But she was thankful for this accident, it had saved a kit.


	18. the first death

Sorry, I messed up on some of the names, I fixed it so it should be OK.

*****

The black tom stared down at the kit with an icy smile, the young Wildclan kit would serve well. He and his brother had brought the sleeping tortishell over to the Barnclan territory. The kit, now wide awake, was putting up much fuss and the black one was getting agitated. The small she kit used a paw and swatted at his nose.

A small dribble of blood came onto his muzzle, he dropped the kit and growled. "Brother, kill it!" He yowled to the orange tom.

"What?! It`s only a kit!" The orange one shouted spitefully, he looked down at the kit so young that not even her eyes were open.

"Do it!" He ordered again with a large snarl.

"What if I don`t?" He asked. The black tom snarled and lunged at his brother, claws unsheathed, he dropped his weight onto his brothers back and the orange one let out a surprised yelp. He turned over and flared his legs out, catching his brother in the stomach. "Stop brother, we must focus." He panted and his brother nodded.

The orange tom looked down at the kit, he felt compassion towards it but quickly pulled that thought out of his mind. The kit reminded him of a yellow kit he had killed long ago, before he knew how to kill the souls of cats. He advanced toward the kit.

"NO!!" A tom`s voice cried. A yellow apprentice flew himself at the orange tom, the speed of the apprentice hitting the tom made him fly off of his paws.

"Kill him!" The black tom shouted when the orange one untangled him from the apprentice. The tom stared at his brother sadly, this ones will was so strong… "Fine, I will!" The black tom shouted.

He charged the small apprentice and knocked him over. He was hardly aware of the cats coming out of the brush, "NO, FROGPAW!" A tabby shouted. But the black one ignored it he unsheathed his white claws and stuck them into the apprentice named Frogpaw, they turned black with power and poison, the black one smiled as the Frogpaw shivered and died.

Then he disappeared along with his brother. Dustcloud, Scourgerain, Noear, and Singedpaw ran towards their fallen friend. Dustcloud stared down at his apprentice, his eyes were glazed over, and the smell of death hung over him, the mentor let out a cry and fell down beside his dead apprentice.

Scourgerain bowed her head, only then did she notice the small newborn kit. She leaned over the kit, it had Wildclan scent. She had to return it, but right now she would grieve the death of Haypaw, the small warrior.

*****

Silentwhisper could hardly surprise a cry. Her sisters' kit was dead, he had been killed by the black ones black claws. That meant that his soul was killed, he would never come to Ancientclan, he would never met Starclan he would never become an ancient warrior. Instead he would wonder the stars forever and ever… everything was so wrong.

She looked up and noticed in horror the white dove sitting on the birch branch. "Feather! You could have stopped this, you have saved him!" She hissed frantically, the dove just flew away from the enraged she cat.

*****

Wow, I created the brothers and I still hate them.


	19. two deaths learned about

*****

Scourgerain kept a firm grip on the squirming little kit, beside her walked Greatbeak, Brokengorge, and Archingsun.

Scourgerain and the three were waiting at the edge of Barnclan boundaries, leading into Wildclan territory. A border patrol was coming consisting of Bearclaw, Flyingbird, Slatepaw, and Leopardpaw, they all looked depressed and their heads were hung down. The group was at least 25 feet away from the border before they realized that the Barnclan cats were there.

"What are you doing?" Bearclaw snarled, her brown and black head snapping upright. "You are dangerously close to the border." She added.

"We were wondering if you wanted this back." Scourgerain asked, pushing the kit to the border line.

"Leafkit!" Slatepaw cried happily, the small kit lifted her head and flicked her ear at the sound of her name.

"We need to talk to Rockrain." Scourgerain told the patrol sternly. Flyingbird crossed the border line and picked up the kit as Bearclaw nodded in agreement.

*****

The first thing that Scourgerain noticed as she slid down the slate to the Wildclan camp was how thin all the warriors were and how little their numbers were, and Scourgerain doubted that it was because patrols were out. Rockrain was sitting on a jutting out piece of slate over looking his camp.

The queen, Badgercut, was lying down with her paws over her eyes, she must have been the kits mother. "Rockrain, Barnclan has found Leafkit!" Leopardpaw shouted joyfully.

Badgercut lifted her head up, "LEAFKIT!" She shouted running over to her small kit.

"Rockrain, I need to talk to you." Scourgerain said sternly to the grinning leader.

*****

"I`m sorry for your lost, but he did save a kit, and I am grateful for that." Rockrain said, in his loud voice, he was referring to Frogpaw. Scourgerain, Rockrain, Riverwater, and Mouseeye were in his rock den conversing about the brothers they had encountered.

"We lost Leafkit in the night, Slashmark was guarding the nursery. There was no sound, but in the morning, Slashmark was found dead, only a small cut in his back, and Leafkit was gone. We found Hollypaw in the brush, bleeding badly, she… she died a couple of hours ago." Riverwater told, Rockrain nodded his head sadly, and Mouseeye dropped her head.

"Hollypaw said before she died that two black and orange toms fighting Slashmark. The black tom jumped on him and his claws turned black, then Slashmark died, just like that he died, all in under 5 seconds. Then the toms saw her…" Riverwater added, his eyes glazing over, Slashmark had been his brother Scourgerain remembered.

"As Hollypaw died she said, 'Slashmark will not met Ancientclan, but my soul is yet undestroyed.' I do not know what that means, but it can`t be good." Mouseeye finished with insecurity.

*****


	20. realization

*****

A lot of things happened over the five weeks that they had traveled, a lot of weird things in that matter. Supernatural things had happened, unexplainable things.

For instance, while crossing a road, Bumblepaw was caught in the sticky tar that turned into liquid in the full-leaf heat. A car was thundering towards him with no sign of stopping. Everyone thought for sure he was going to die, but Moonpaw ran to Bumblepaw and stood right in the cars path. Then, when the car was no more than 3 feet in front of her, it sputtered and halted. Moonpaw pulled Bumblepaw out of the tar and wasted no time in getting him back to the clans.

Then, one morning Purdy did not wake up… Jayfeather knew he was dead, he had died during the night. But then Sunpaw was there, standing over the fallen elder, his pelt glowing, and the elder woke up better than ever…

*****

Before sunrise Jayfeather decided to talk to Lionblaze about this, the three apprentices in particular. "So, Jayfeather… what`s this all about?" Lionblaze asked with a loud yawn.

"Isn`t it obvious? Those kits we took in… they have to have powers, I mean, strange things have happened since we took them in." Jayfeather hissed in a low whisper, his blind eyes darting around.

"Yeah, but that doesn`t mean that they have powers, WE have powers. WE are Firestar`s kin…" Lionblaze began before being cut off by Jayfeather`s tail.

"That`s it! Scourge was Firestar`s kin, then this Scourgerain is Scourge`s daughter, then Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Elementalpaw… that`s three! We are not part of the prophecy!" Jayfeather meowed frantically, realization hitting him like a wave. His life, everything, was a lie.

"Sshhh.." Lionblaze hissed, trying to silence his brother, but at the same time trying to calm himself.

*****

Sunpaw was more excited than he had been in a while. He could almost smell Barnclan`s barn in the wind, everything seemed more familiar than ever, he was nearly home! He would become Greatbeak`s apprentice, he would be with his mother, he would be happy.

"Well amigo, be there by tomorrow, no?" Raccoon asked coming up to stand next to him. Sunpaw nodded excitedly, and turned to look at the Mexican cat. But Raccoon`s gaze was pointed towards Moonpaw.

"You wouldn`t happen to like my sister would you?" Sunpaw asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Me, no! Amas Blossompaw! Amas is you love." Raccoon retorted. Sunpaw felt his ears redden and his face blushed. "Eww… I`m diciendo, telling!" Raccoon yelled, running off.

Sunpaw listened to this for a few seconds before understanding. "NO, DON`T!" He shouted, trying to catch the older cat.

*****


	21. awkward encounters

*****

It was the most perfect day that Sunpaw could think of... it was mainly because they were only a couple 100 of deer leaps from home but also because it had rained last night, giving the Earth a fresh smell. Elementalpaw had managed to find a messenger bird and sent another message to their mother, to tell of her of their arrival.

He was now waiting for Raccoon, how had become like his second in command, so that they could hurry up and move forward. When Sunpaw finally did find him he was surprised to see Raccoon being followed around by at least 5 she cats from different clans.

"Ok girls, regresar a su favor, los clanes." He said to the females, and with a sigh they dispersed. Sunpaw stared at him quizzically. "Que los gatos love Mexican cats no? It`s a curse really." He smiled back. Sunpaw rolled his eyes and moved forward.

"Alright everyone, let`s go we`re almost to Barnclan." Sunpaw shouted. Immediately everyone found their ranks and began to bounce onward, more excitedly than they had for days.

Shade and Shadow had pretty much become official kit carriers and that was what they were doing now. Elementalpaw was helping the elders with Grey, and Moonpaw was having a conversation with Blossompaw, which made Sunpaw a little nervous.

*****

Moonpaw felt her heart leap, she could see the trees that bordered each of the clans land, and there was her home clan... and all the other clans too. What were they doing here? A thought nagged in the back of her mind but she did not have time to get a logical answer because she found herself charging the small red pawed leader of Barnclan, her mother.

"Mom!" She cried happily, as Scourgerain licked the top of her head.

"Oh, Moonkit, Sunkit, Elementalkit, I`ve missed you all so much." She smiled as her kits ran towards her again.

"Well hello there mujer." Raccoon smiled gently, coming up behind Sunpaw.

"Oh, why did you bring _that_, with you?" Scourgerain asked with great distaste.

"Bueno see you too." He muttered walking back to the four other clans.

"Mom, we`re apprentices now and we just met up with Raccoon on the way." Sunpaw replied, slightly hurt that his mother did not like his new friend. "But why did you bring the other clans?" He asked her then.

Scourgerain looked behind her at the three other leaders moving forward, the forest clan leaders were moving forward too. "Long story." She whispered back as Bloodrain began to speak.

"Hello forest clans." He began, spitting out the word forest like it was green-cough. "I am Bloodrain leader of Deathclan. This is Rockrain of Wildclan, Scourgerain of Barnclan, and Shortrain leader of Stockyclan." The black pelt leader declared, each of the leaders he named nodded in turn.

"I`m Blackstar, of Shadowclan." Blackstar growled, sounding much like Bloodrain.

"Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan." She said, shaking her golden and black spotted fur.

"Onestar, leader of Windclan."

"Firestar of Thunderclan." Each of the leaders stated, flatly saying their names. "The apprentices did not tell us that all of your clans would be here." He glowered.

"You did not tell us that there was so many of you! So weak in that manner."Bloodrain hissed, his pelt bristling. "How can one clan house all of them?" He asked more calmly, his yellow eyes still glowing.

Sunpaw took a deep breath, this was turning out to be very awkward, as it should. "Each clan must house one of your clans." Rockrain meowed suddenly in his abnormally booming voice. He glanced at Scourgerain, they had been talking about this before.

"WHAT?" Bloodrain and Blackstar roared together. "Why have you not consulted us of this before?" They asked, still speaking the same. "Oh, stop it!" They growled at each other, black on white.

"Barnclan and Wildclan are in agreement, you six?" Scourgerain asked each clan. The visiting clans nodded, even Blackstar. Bloodrain growled for a few more seconds before agreeing, all that was left was Shortrain.

The brown and yellow leader hissed and spat. "NO! Stockyclan does not accept this on any terms. Unlike you filth ful clans, we pride ourselves in being pure blooded. I will NOT allow another clan male go around mating with OUR females." She hissed frantically.

"Shortrain, our females are stronger than their males, I`m sure they could defend themselves against any of THEIR males." Deerantler, the old and wise medicine cat assured his leader.

"Fine if you think so Deerantler."She spat dejectedly.

"Alright then , I believe that the apprentices should chose whose clans should go with whose, seeing that they know each clan." Leopardstar stated with little emotion.

"Thunderclan should come with us." Sunpaw said quickly. Elementalpaw looked at him doubtfully, Thunderclan was use to the woods not buildings... But maybe this one was for himself, something he usually never did.

"Shadowclan should join up with Deathclan... seeing the leaders have already been acquainted." Moonpaw replied bravely, ignoring the fierce looks the two clans leaders gave her.

"Wildclan will be united with Riverclan because they are both swimming clans." Elementalpaw suggested. "Then that leaves Stockyclan with Windclan." The two stubborn leaders of Stockyclan and Windclan stared at each other hatefully.

*****

The black one stared disapprovingly at the clans, he had not suspected that the young ones would avoid all the life taking task he had placed in front of them, but they had. But that did not matter, he would soon defeat the clans and their dwellers, he would be freed once more, he would be... he and his brother were the strongest, that he was sure of...

*****


	22. thunderclan meets Barnclan

*****

Scourgerain walked proudly back home with her children paddling on beside her, the whole Thunderclan closely following, and Raccoon, Grey, and Shadow and Shade taking up the rear. Scourgerain had nothing against the Lightclan leader Raccoon, only his ways were different and awkward to her and he was sort of an outsider.

But that was not Scourgerain`s biggest concern, her main concern was how her clan would react among the forest clan, some of them were cruel to those from a different clan. Scourgerain thought, remembering how Noear had been enraged when she received her warrior name, Scourgedhope, he was a very _difficult _cat to be around. Scourgerain knew that she would find out soon though.

*****

Thunderclan was greeted by a large tongue lolling dog, snarling and growling at the supposed intruders. Argus bared his large pointy white teeth and hunched over trying to look as large as possible, his old eye sight didn`t recognize the Barnclan leader.

"Argus, you daft old mouse-brain, knock it off." Came the rushed voice of Greatbeak. "You`re such a indusial, it`s Scourgerain." The medicine cat elaborated stepping out of the underbrush in one of the small wood areas that spotted around Barnclan territory. Beside him came Bushpaw, her mouth full of herbs and berries, she stared wide eyed at the mass number of cats in the clearing, she was one of those antisocial apprentices.

"I see that we have company." Bushpaw replied whisperingly, putting the medicines down on the ground lightly before shuffling her brown paws.

"And a lot in that manner, Argus carry the herbs back to came, AND DON`T EAT ANY OF IT!" Greatbeak shouted to the old dog, who came over and picked up all of Greatbeak`s things gingerly before padding towards camp.

"You actually have a _dog_ that listens to you?" Sandstorm hissed in surprise.

"Yes, we breed them and then train them, it`s a very delicate process and dangerous too…" Scourgerain explained, shuttering when she remembered the stories of how Bristlerain had trained dogs to kill and destroy. "We do the same for birds, but we use them as messengers to communicate to other clans." She added quickly shaking the thought of Bristlerain from her pelt.

"Do they come back?" Dovepaw asked curiously.

"Of course, they are trained in the same manner as the dogs." Bushpaw answered quickly stifling her paws still.

"That`s not normal." Lionblaze muttered under his breath with a shake of his head, everything about this new clan was so weird.

*****

Moonpaw was pleased, Orangekit and Smallkit were playing happily with Dogkit, Foxkit, and Coyotekit. Treebark`s kits were enjoying a nice bug chase now that their eyes were fully open and ready to explore, the elders of both of the clans were enjoying swapping tales with each other. Even Redeyes had been carried out of the den and into the fresh air, where she was having the time of her blind life.

Jayfeather had been guided to Greatbeak`s den where he was taking care of Ratpaw while Greatbeck was away. Ratpaw was now a lot more active and could walk about some, and he was scratching to go back to his old ways of daredevil stunts and crazy ways to impress Webpaw and the other apprentices.

"Can I go out now?" The wiry brown tom asked with plead, struggling to stand up.

"No, your back still needs to heal." Jayfeather answered for the 5th time today. "You want to be a warrior don`t you?" He asked the tom. Ratpaw gave a sigh and laid back down beside the open window.

The cicadas were beginning to chirp signaling the ending of hot-season, the other clans would have a hard time in dead-winter, they didn`t have barns to hunt mice in, and opossums and such were rare. Ratpaw would have become a warrior soon with Webpaw, but instead he had gotten another injury. He had no regrets of what he did though, after all, he had saved a kit _and _lived.

"Well… can I at least help you?" Ratpaw asked, boredom falling upon him.

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Shut-up."

"Ok."

*****

Applebite was nothing special, he had never been, the only thing different about him was his odd red coloring, but at least one cat in every clan had his coloring so he wasn`t very proud of that. So what made beautiful Brokengorge so attracted to him he would never know.

Applebite supposed that he and Brokengorge were technically together, but he was worried. They weren`t mates and he was certain that with all of the new toms from the joining clan that she would soon forget him. That would certainly break his heart. Or what was left of it.

*****

It was time, time for Webpaw to become a warrior, Wolftooth`s kits to go on a survival test, and time for her kits to become apprentices to true Barnclan warriors, not that she had anything against their old mentors.

"Cats of both clans, met me at the Leaders-fence." Scourgerain declared, the clans began to travel to the fence quickly. When all of the cats had come out, even Ratpaw and Redeyes, Scourgerain began. "Foxleap, Icecloud, and Toadstep, Barnclan honors you for taking care and training Elementalpaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw, we will forever be in your debt for this. But we must take the apprentices as our own." Scourgerain apologized sincerely.

"Sunpaw, from now on your new mentor shall be Finalblow, Finalblow, teach this apprentice your ways of aim. Moonpaw, your mentor will be Simplegrace, teach your apprentice the way of understanding. Finally Elementalpaw will be apprentice to Winterchill, teach her your way of speech." Murmurs of surprise escaped the crowd as the mute warrior stepped forward to accept his first apprentice. Elementalpaw was smart, everyone knew this, but would she be able to understand a mentor that couldn`t speak?

"Now, in addition to the three new apprentices we also have a new warrior, Webpaw please step forward." Scourgerain told the grey apprentice who was shaking with excitement. "Chickenclaw, has your apprentice honored the way of Ancientclan and proven to be humble and loyal to her elders?" Scourgerain asked Chickenclaw, who nodded her head.

"Then by Ancientclan`s will, your real name will be Webtwine." Scourgerain declared leaning down and biting off the very tip of her other ear. The clans chanted her names and the voice most heard was Ratpaw. "Now, as we all know it is time for Wolftooth`s and Beavertail`s kits to go through a survival test, but first I would like to appoint four new warriors, if they allow it." Scourgerain began taking joy in seeing their surprised expressions.

"Raccoon, Shade, Shadow, and Grey, would you like to become full members of Barnclan?" Scourgerain asked the four rouge cats.

Raccoon stared gaping mouth at the leader before answering happily, "Si senorita!"

"Alright, Ancientclan, look upon these lone cats and accept them into your grace and care." Scourgerain meowed to the sky, saying the ancient words of acceptance. "Raccoon, from now on your name will be Raccoonmask, Grey you shall be known as Greyspirit, Shade you`ll be Shadeshadow and Shadow you will be Shadowshade." She bit their ears and stepped back as each of them smiled at her with pride in their eyes.

"Now, Wolftooth your kits are now 4 moons old, it is time for their second survival test. This time they will be left at the old shied, Greatbeak will prepare them for this journey." Scourgerain began before finishing, "I wish you three kits luck."

*****


	23. Starkits death retold

Warning: this chapter has bloody descriptions in it.

*****

Coyotekit looked back at his siblings who were trailing behind him closely. The shied was a very dangerous place and was forbidden to be traveled in unless Barnclan`s leader demands it. The shied was yellow and very long, Coyotekit had heard stories of the brave little Starkit who had died in this very building.

The story went that Starkit had strayed away from his brother and sister with Moonkit and had been attacked by a great-horned owl. Moonkit had been there and claimed that it wasn`t an owl. She said that it was not an it but a they, a very strong they. Moonkit came back with scars, a limp, and her brother's small ripped and bleeding corpse.

All of Barnclan had grieved for the loss of the gentle kit, a deep blow. Scourgerain had been horribly depressed and seemed threatened to loss her sanity forever. She sent three warriors to check out the shied and what they found was a single owl.

Moonkit, Greatbeak had decided, had been in shock and made up the devil cats story. Which Moonkit denied, but when Greatbeak questioned what she saw she replied that it had happened so quickly, there was only two blurs swarming around her and her brother. Then Starkit fell and despite all the fighting Moonkit put up, the 'theys' did not lighten. They just kept biting and clawing at Starkit until they simple disappeared into the air itself, leaving him a bloody mess.

The scariest thing to Coyotekit was the fact that one of the warriors, Brownchest, had never returned from checking the shied for the owl. There was blood, a lot of blood, but no sound of a battle, a scary concept for Coyotekit. What if the 'its' come for him? If a senior warrior couldn`t kill them what chance could he have?

*****

"Are you sure it was wise to put the kits in the shied, you know it's history…" Archface asked his leader, who was staring into the star filled skies.

"Of course I know the history, I know it better than anyone else." She snapped. She too had been thinking of her lost kit, also of Frogpaw and his sudden death. Two things attacking him… she had to talk to Moonpaw…

*****

"Moonpaw… Moonpaw, wake up." Scourgerain whispered to her kit, who was laying beside Haypaw contently.

"Wha…?" She asked sleepily, blinking her large yellow eyes.

"Come with me." Scourgerain ordered turning to leave with a flick of her tail.

*****

"Alright, I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened to you and your brother during your survival test." Scourgerain told her daughter.

Moonpaw`s face fell, "Well, we were playing at a woodpile in there. Then two things jumped at us when we had our backs turned, the smaller one knocked me over the pile and into spacing in the wood. The larger one jumped on Starkit, he tore at him with these long claws, and sharp teeth. Starkit`s blood was spilling on the ground and the smaller one joined him in the killing." Moonpaw stuttered, shaking as she remembered her brother`s death.

"I tried to stop them, I really did, but they pushed me away, and continued tearing at him until his pelt was torn away from his body. Then they came after me, the bigger one batted me around and was about to do the same to me as Starkit…" Moonpaw continued, her eyes tracing the scars on her white pelt.

"Then another voice came I didn`t see who it came from, it was defiantly not from the two cats attacking me. It said, _'It is not her time, you would not dare to kill another this night.'_ The two cats snarled at the direction of the voice but then they disappeared, actually they evaporated, and they were gone." Moonpaw finished sadly.

Scourgerain sat quietly, her eyes closed and her muzzle in a expressionless line. "What color was their pelts?" She asked the apprentice in front of her.

"Well the smaller one was an orange color with a yellowish strip going down his side. The bigger one was well… it was black, no, it was like black, very close but not. It was the blackness of black but was darker, like the color of clear, but not. It was almost invisible black, darker than nighttimes sky, much darker. It was, was like I was seeing the color of nothing, but there most certainly _was_ something, but the color…" Moonpaw tried desperately to explain.

"I`m sorry… but I don`t understand, black like clear?" Scourgerain asked, shaking her head in confusion. "You should go back to bed." She told her kit, who nodded. But Moonpaw was not tired, remembering her brother's death and the eerie and unexplainable coloring of the blackish tom.

*****

Elementalpaw closed her eyes in frustration, she couldn`t understand what Winterchill was trying to tell her.

Winterchill pointed to her tail with his right paw then to his own. He stuck his tail out straight and still before going into a stalking position, "Oh… I need to keep my tail straight…" Elementalpaw realized, understanding falling upon her.

He nodded his head and pushed her forward. Elementalpaw stalked again, making special care to keep her tail as straight as possible. Winterchill nodded his head to show that she had done well and Elementalpaw felt a feeling of pride surge through her.

"Hey Winterchill, how`s training going?" Came the gruff voice of Noear, his apprentice, Singedpaw, walking along beside him. "How about we put your training to the test?" He asked, motioning for Singedpaw to stand up straighter.

Winterchill looked doubtfully at Elementalpaw, Singedpaw was a new apprentice and had major burns that almost took his life. But that only made him stronger, braver, and more determined, then Noear made him stubborn, strong-willed, and of course tough.

"Sí, vamos Winterchill necesita algo yo a ver I `m bordo." Raccoonmask shouted to the four cats.

Winterchill nodded his head reluctantly and sighed heavily. "Good luck." Noear smiled, stepping back from his apprentice, Winterchill did the same.

The two apprentices circled each other, looking for weak places to attack, then Singedpaw lunged at Elementalpaw`s back. She flipped over and kicked with her back legs, her back felt like it cracked, but she ignored it. She managed to hit her fellow apprentices stomach and he flew backwards.

He regained his posture and came at her again. This time they met in a fury of teeth and claws, Singedpaw seemed to have the upper paw this time. Just when it seemed that Singedpaw would beat her a gust of wind rippled through the hay strewn across the ground and all of the clouds seemed to tear in half. Rain poured down in a freak rain storm, Singedpaw gave a yelp as the water splashed down on him.

"hey, hey, no, fresco, solo washed my pelt esto morning." Raccoonmask shouted angrily, darting to the dry safety of the barn.

"Fine, next time Singedpaw _will_ beat yours." Noear hissed flicking his tail to his apprentice, who shrugged to Elementalpaw in a good manner.

*****

If you would like something to happen to one of the cats I made up just PM me.


	24. more than one threat

One week later…

*****

"I`M GOING TO KILL THAT LOUSY PIECE OF MOUSE DIRT!!" A enraged voice shouted, breaking the silence of the midday sharing of tongues. Every cat looked up to the barn, Ratpaw limped around the corner as fast as he could, soon after Greatbeak raced around the corner with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Greatbeak was gaining ground on the injured apprentice and Scourgerain was afraid of what he would do when he managed to catch up to the hurt tom. Luckily Sandstorm and Coldwind jumped up and grabbed the viciously maddened medicine cat, he hissed and strained to get free.

Ratpaw stopped his pitiful try to escape and stood panting next to Webtwine. "Let me at him, let me at him!" Greatbeak was muttering over and over, his eyes still had that dangerous look.

"Ok, what did Ratpaw do this time?" Scourgerain asked with a sigh as Greatbeak calmed himself a bit.

"I told him he could go back to being an apprentice in a week, and then while I had my back turned, he crushed my supply of Water Lily." Greatbeak hissed to the leader with a disgraceful tone.

"I said that I was sorry." Ratpaw whaled sadly.

"Ratpaw`s gonna die." Coyotekit (he and his siblings survived the test) whispered to Dogkit and Foxkit.

"Oh, you`ll be sorry all right!" Greatbeak shouted, lunging at the apprentice again, forcing Sandstorm and Coldwind to hold him back harder. Ratpaw hid desperately behind Webtwine, who purred with humor.

"SCOURGERAIN, SCOURGERAIN HELP ME!" A voice from the west shouted with horror.

'_What now?'_Scourgerain thought with dread. She knew that something horrible had happened as the Wildclan apprentice, Granitepaw, rushed up to her.

"He`s dead, Rockrain has been killed in cold blood." The grey apprentice cried pain and grief in her deep blue eyes.

"How… he had at least three lives…" Greatbeak asked, slumping over a little bit. All of the cats now were staring at the apprentice, who paid no mind to them.

"An orange tom and this scary black tom came out of nowhere, and they just attacked him while he was eating. We tried to help him, but the orange cat simply pushed us away, we were helpless." She cried, burying her head into her paws.

Scourgerain looked over to Moonpaw, who had the look of absolute terror on her face, she was remembering Starkit`s tragic death. "What color was the black ones claws when he killed him?" Dustcloud asked, remembering how when his apprentice died the odd color that they became.

"White." She replied, Dustcloud closed his eyes. Was that relief Scourgerain saw flash through him?

"Alright, Greatbeak look over Granitepaw, Haypaw and Patchpaw, warn the other clans and tell them to meet me at Dust hollow. If the toms attack you, run, do not try to fight them." Scourgerain ordered, warning the apprentices dearly.

*****

Scourgerain looked over the eight clans gathered bellow her, besides her were the six other leaders and Riverwater. "Snailshell, please take the position of my deputy." Riverwater asked a brown and grey she cat, who nodded her acceptance.

"Did the toms say anything?" Firestar asked Riverwater.

"Yes, not much, but yes." He paused sadly. "The black tom told us, 'we`ll give you three nights to prepare then be ready for war. We are strong, we are wise, we are everything, you can`t run nor hide, but you can die when we can`t.'" Riverwater said, his voice quavering, he was being strong for his clan.

Everyone was silent, their breathing was the only thing that Scourgerain could hear. "A war?" A small Deathclan apprentice named Whisperpaw squeaked nervously.

"The ancient prophecy did speak of a fight…" Onestar put in helpfully and Bloodrain nodded in solemn agreement.

"Riverwater, I want you to go to the Mother-tree and receive your nine lives now, Snailshell should be able to look after your clan. While you`re there, we will join a connecting clan of all eight of us, whoever these toms are… well… if it`s a war they want it is a war they`ll get." Shortrain hissed, her head bowed in deep thought.

Riverwater nodded his head in agreement and the other clans nodded. "Tomorrow, all clan cats will met at the Dead-tree woods, where we will join and fight." Bloodrain shouted to the crowd, smiling at the thought of a possible battle.

"Riverwater, the next time we will be seeing you your name will be Riverrain, and let all cats call you that when you return full leader." Scourgerain declared, the large tabby bowed his head and with that the clans dispersed.

*****

Scourgerain slept in a series of dreams that went like this…

*****

"Pigrain, what are the chances of us actually beating the brothers?" A large grey and black striped tom asked the smaller brown tom in front of him.

"Hawkrain, Hawkrain, Hawkrain, why must you always look on the bad side of things, try looking on the bright side for once." Pigrain sighed to the old Wildclan leader.

"Oh, well then what is the 'bright' side?" Hawkrain asked sarcastically, rolling his light blue eyes.

"Why must you always be so negative?" Pigrain replied.

"Just tell me the odds." Hawkrain snarled angrily.

"Not well… but Sun…" Pigrain began before Scourgerain slipped into unconscious.

*****

"Featherpaw, the war will be hard on all of us… I don`t want to lose your soul." Streamsong told her apprentice Featherpaw. "Now, attack me with a twist of your back." Streamsong ordered.

The thick haired apprentice flung herself at her mentor and flipped sideways, almost doing a summersault in mid air, as Streamsong stepped desperately away. Featherpaw managed to flip upright though and land on her mentors back.

"Very good, I believe that Moon…" Streamsong gasped under Featherpaw`s weight before Scourgerain lost that dream too.

*****

Yellowkit and Willowkit were having a friendly batting match with sheathed claws. "I`m Elementalstorm, leader of Foreverclan!" Yellowkit yowled happily to her 'opponent'.

"Hey! I want to be Darkdeath, leader of Nevermoreclan if you want to be leader of Foreverclan." Willowkit yelped back, swatting Yellowkit over her head.

*****


	25. the battle of Foreverclan

*****

That morning Scourgerain`s first priority was to prepare her clan for the soon to be battle, but she had something on her mind that she needed to know…

"Shadeshadow, Shadowshade, are you going to get the elders?" Scourgerain called to the black twins, who nodded in silent reply. "Well, you should take care of the kits, I`ll handle the elders." She told them, who gave her quizzical looks before nodding in unison. "Good, and be careful with Snowleopard, she is _very_ close to having her kits."

"Tansky, follow me please, I need your help to get Redeyes to the Dead-trees." Scourgerain called to the brown tabby, who was walking beside her brother.

*****

"Crazedfox, I was wondering if you know a story of…" Scourgerain began to ask the elder when they were alone.

"Scourgerain, I know that you love stories… but is this really the time?" Crazedfox interrupted with a laugh.

"Crazedfox, this is important, what do you know of Foreverclan and Nevermoreclan?" Scourgerain ordered urgently, praying that she would not have any questions.

The old elder looked a little confused before beginning. "Long ago, there was a clan called Nevermoreclan that came to the quarry trying to take over, it was led by a tyrant named Darkdeath. The quarry leaders at the time were named, Elementalrain, Stingrain, Lynxrain, and Smallrain, the Stockyclan leader, Elementalrain, changed her name to Elementalstorm and fought with the other leaders against the threat. In the end, she managed to literally choke the life out of Darkdeath and won. Really Scourgerain, what was the point of that?" Crazedfox finished with a sigh, before standing up stiffly and making her way out of the den.

"Foreverclan… what an interesting name…" Scourgerain whispered to herself.

*****

"Foreverclan." Scourgerain answered the other leaders, the quarry leaders raised their heads in surprise while the forest leaders simply looked confuse.

"Who in Starclan`s name is Foreverclan?" Onestar asked.

"Only the most powerful clan alliance known, defeated Nevermoreclan when the odds were 0 to none." Shortrain replied happily. "Had a Stockyclan leader too, a purebred leader…" She added with pride.

"If you ask me, our united clan, Lionclan, was much more powerful and we defeated Scourge." Blackstar hissed. Scourgerain snarled viciously and lunged at the Shadowclan leader, who lunged towards her in defense.

"Will you two knock it off." Riverrain hissed, separating the two fighting leaders. "We need to collaborate if we want this to work, Foreverclan, is what we will be called." The tom meowed, "Now if you don`t mind, I have my first warrior to make."

Blackstar and Scourgerain stopped fighting and looked at the new leader in shock. "Will all clans please gather!" Riverrain shouted, but he had no need, for the clans were already there waiting. "We have decided that we will be called Foreverclan, in honor of the quarry cats that fell in the battle against Nevermoreclan, may we have the same luck."

"I never agreed to this." Bloodrain muttered, earning a large whack from Shortrain.

"But right now, before the war I would like to appoint a new Wildclan warrior, Slatepaw, you managed to bite the black tom before he killed Rockrain, Bearclaw, has your apprentice proven loyal and humble to her elders?" Riverrain asked the brown and black warrior, who nodded.

"Then, in front of all the clans, Slatepaw, your new warrior name shall be Slateslab, honor your clan." Riverrain shouted, leaning over and snipping his ear. All the clans called his names, first Slatekit, then Slatepaw, and finally Slateslab.

"Shadowclan would also like to name a new warrior." Blackstar yelled hurriedly.

Bloodrain rolled his eyes before muttering, "What an idiot." Earning yet another hit from Shortrain. "Stop it!" He hissed Shortrain just smacked him again.

"Antlerpaw, do you promise to honor Starclan and follow its laws?" Blackstar asked a white she cat.

"Yes." She squealed happily.

"Then with Starclan`s approval I name you Antlerstrike." Blackstar finished, bending down to lick her shoulder.

"Jeez, these clans are wimps licking shoulders..." Bloodrain muttered yet again, this time getting a hit by all the six leaders still on the tree branch. "What?!" Bloodrain hissed in a whisper, only to get hit again by Shortrain.

*****

Elementalpaw stood frozen beside her mentor, the brothers were near, ready and eager to fight, eager to kill, eager to destroy, she knew this all by the wind. The wind almost seemed to whisper fighting strategies into her ear. _'They`re here…' _It whispered, and it was right.

All eight of the clans were standing besides the slate quarry, the birds had ceased to chirp, the fish sunk to the bottom of the water, all was still. Then there was sound, the sound of hundreds of animals prepared and ready for war.

From the bottom of the hill two cats appeared from the air, a orange tom and a almost black tom, who was smiling spitefully, and they weren`t alone… badgers and the mystic bears were by their side, birds of prey filled the sky like a storm and Elementalpaw realized how hopeless this was… they were out strengthen and outnumbered.

'_Don`t forget us…'_ The wind whispered to her. She looked around, the water in the slate quarry was bubbling, small beady animal eyes peered from the bushes, and even the trees seemed to move, and not because of the wind.

"I won`t…" She answered silently in her head.

The black tom signaled with his long tail, and all Ancientclan broke loose.

*****

Slice, strike, thrust, bite, stab, kill, hurt, help, save, run, stay, fight, dead, and alive, was all that ran through Moonpaw`s head as she fought viciously. Rain had begun to fall, but she paid no mind, right now she was busy with a massive bear, which was stronger than any she had ever seen before.

As she dodged on dagger like claw another sliced her side open. "MOONPAW!" She heard Sunpaw shout desperately as his sister fell.

Dead, unconscious, yelling, falling, black, cold, dark… Moonpaw thought, what was that light? Who was in that light? Was that… yes…

"Sister, stand, WE have a battle to finish." The yellow kit spoke to her, touching his tiny pink nose to hers.

"We? What can you do? Am I dead?" Moonpaw asked, standing up hotly, before stumbling back down, she gasped at the gaping wound in her side, letting out all of her life blood. "I guess I have to be dead." She added softly to her dead brother Starkit.

"I`m insulted at your doubts at my power, Ancientclan and Starclan will fight with you…" Starkit began.

"Isn`t that against the rules?" Moonpaw said, cutting him off.

Starkit suppressed a sigh, "No, the brothers have broken the rules so we can also."

"Well that`s great, I don`t see how this can help me if I`m dead." She retorted angrily at her brother.

"You`re not dead Moonpaw." Starkit told her simply. Moonpaw looked down at the wound and to her bewilderment she saw that her blood that was spilled onto the ground was coming back up into her wound, and the wound itself was threading itself over.

"You are at the prime of your power, maybe 20 moons from now you would have died from this, but not now." Starkit told her, touching her cheek lightly.

"I… I don`t understand…" She whispered.

"You were born dead Moonpaw, I was born a leader, Sunpaw was born alive, and Elementalpaw a gust of wind." Starkit told her.

"What?!" Moonpaw exclaimed.

"Well, you weren`t born dead, but you are one of the powerful ones I was too, and so are the brothers. You`re power is dead, mine was leadership, Elementalpaw is the elements, then Sunpaw is life." Starkit explained more clearly. "You have the power of the dead. Scourge, our Grandfather, was a powerful one too, he had the power of misunderstood, and look where he is now."

"The ancient prophecy, when Sunpaw was angry the fresh-kill, then Elementalpaw and the river, and me and the car…" Moonpaw exclaimed with new understanding. "Is Raccoon and his friends powerful ones too?" She asked tensely.

Starkit bowed his head then said, "Yes, they were, but they lost their powers with their clans… but right now, we need to get back to the fight." Starkit meowed, his head snapping up.

"What can just the two of us do though?"

"Who said it was just me and you?" Starkit asked with a sly smile. Moonpaw`s eyes widened in surprise as more dots of light appeared, until all the black was destroyed and there was only light. So many cats, the glowing Ancientclan warriors and apprentices, then the star coated Starclan members. "Are you ready?" He asked.

*****

Moonpaw shot up from where she had fallen and attacked the bear, it blinked in surprise before letting out a tremendous roar, and then it fell dead. Moonpaw could feel the tremendous power flow onto her pelt, death was coming…

*****

The two black bears lumbered through the woods, they had specific orders to kill the kits and elders that were hidden in a den in the slate. With their beady brown eyes they could easily make out the outline of the entrance.

With a smile one of them stuck its large claw into the space, but then it felt a tap on its patchy furred back. It turned around and saw a small yellow kit, just sitting there. "Can I help you?" The kit asked the bear before a larger glowing cat killed it.

"I could have gotten that Hawkrain." Pigrain shouted to the grey tom.

"Shut-up." Was the reply.

*****

The wind the beautiful wind was blowing, Elementalpaw felt herself focus on the wind, on the rain, on everything around her. It grew stronger and stronger, a couple of birds were struck by lightning and the trees thrashed in the breeze, their roots lifting from the ground and grabbing unexpecting villains that were walking by.

She opened her eyes, a badger laid at her feet, as genital as a lamb, she smiled and told it to run away, which it did. "Hey Elementalpaw, want some help?" A familiar voice called. Ratpaw ran through the crowd of fighting animals to her, with dozens of birds trailing him.

"Ratpaw, thank Ancientclan and Starclan!" She smiled briefly, before plunging into the horrid sea of blood.

*****

Sunpaw met up with his sisters winded and tired, blood trailed down into his eye and it stained his pelt, which was glowing ever so slightly. They had not cheered with glee when they saw that each other was alright, instead they had looked on in horror.

Archface was leaning over a hurt black she cat, who Sunpaw could tell was hardly breathing. In front of him were the brothers. "MOTHER!" Sunpaw ran over to Scourgerain. He focused on her as he had done to save many cats, but nothing happened.

"Take her away from here." Moonpaw yelled to Archface who picked up his leader helplessly. "Who are you?" She spat to the brothers, the orange one was frowning, but the black one was smiling meanly.

"Why I am Night and this is Fire, why do you ask?" The black one laughed, stalking around the pitiful group of three.

"No, what are your power names?" Moonpaw reworded.

"Well Dead, we are called many things… Hate…" The black one began.

"Want…" The orange one added, beginning to stalk around with his brother.

"Spite…"

"And greed…"

"But I am really Rage and this is really Will." He laughed manically.

"Will… that could be either good or bad though." Moonpaw growled, spinning with the two cats. Fire faltered for a second, but continued walking in a circle again.

"Who cares in a few minutes you will be dead anyway." Night snarled leaping at Moonpaw. The two locked dangerous combat as each ones pelt began to glow.

"Not if Element and Life can help it." Sunpaw shouted pouncing into the frenzy of fur.

Fire stood back, Will could be good, will to survive, will to please, will… NO! Fire shouted to himself, but he couldn`t shake the thought from his mind.

He heard his brother laugh hysterically as he gained the upper paw and nail his teeth into someones pelt.

Rage was always evil… was Will though? Could it happen could he change. He didn`t know what was worth fighting for anymore, this certainly wasn`t worth killing for if he was good... Will looked over to his left and he saw a orange tom, yelling at him mutely.

Will could have stopped it, he could have. Will could have stopped Frogpaw`s death, he had felt his will, that had been very strong. A very strong good will, then next to the orange tom was a glowing yellow kit. He could have stopped that kits death too… then a white tom with a brown chest appeared, he could have saved that one too… more and more cats he did not save appeared, until two made up his mind.

A beautiful silver queen gazed at him sadly and Will felt his heart drop… his mother, Shine, he could have saved, but he didn`t. Then another silver she cat appeared, Stream, his mate that he didn`t save. Then his unborn kit Leaf, he killed them he killed them both, how could he, what unjust crimes had they committed?

He looked over to his brother, who was going to kill the thick furred orange one, not this time brother. He thought to himself. Flinging his body at the black tom, his normally white claws black, he landed squarely on his brothers back.

"Wha… wha… Fire… how could you?" He hissed, blood bubbling at the side of his mouth.

"How could I have killed my mate and mother, how could I have killed so many?" He hissed the question back hatefully.

Rage staggered forward before falling, his body jerked in involuntary convolutions as he we lift up into the air. A bright light shown around Night and his pelt peeled away from him, his blood dripping to the ground and killing the grass that grew there. He then disappeared; it almost seemed that he was never there.

Will closed his eyes and when he reopened them the cats he had killed were gone all for his old mate. "Would you like to come home, to my home?" Stream asked, Leaf peering up to him.

"To Ancientclan?" He asked unsurely. Stream nodded and Fire smiled uncontrollably.

"Yes, but there is one thing I need to do first." He answered.

"Met you there." She whispered back, giving him a swift lick on the ear.

When she left he turned to the younger powerful ones and said, "Thank-you, will does not have to be evil." With that said, he turned into a dove and Ratpaw, who had just appeared gasped.

"Feather?" He shrieked. The dove only smiled and flew away, Ratpaw sat down in shock, "So the whole time… he was… Oh my Ancientclan…" He gasped, sitting down dazed.

Moonpaw was in shock too, but she had bigger things to worry about… her mother…

*****

As she ran she realized that Starkit had been true, and Starclan and Ancientclan were cleaning up the area of badgers and bears, but that didn`t stop her, her mother needed help…

*****

Very close to the last chapter :(


	26. the last chapter

*****

Archface walked slowly to Mother-tree, beside him was Greatbeak and Battlecry. He tried not to think of the reason he was here but it was hard, Scourgerain was dead, she had been struck down by Night, luckily his claws were white at the time. Sunpaw had tried to save her, but failed, now it was his turn to follow in her paw steps and become leader.

Archface walked up to the tree slowly, sap trickled from the hole on the side , sap he would have to lick. Not many warriors died during the battle, only millions of injuries. It was a do to Sunpaw that the there were little deaths, he had brought them to life.

He licked some of the sap and lay down as drowsiness overcame him. The only huge death, aside from Scourgerain, that Archface could think of was the death of Sharpetooth, Bloodclan`s deputy, a deep and hard blow for them.

*****

Archface found himself in a place surrounded by trees, a small pond jumping with fish was put in the middle. "Hello Archface, and welcome to the scared grounds of Ancientclan." Came a she cat voice.

"Mother?" Archface asked as the white cat, Iceflower stepped out. "Iceflower!" He cried happily.

"My son, with this life I give you forgiveness for your enemies, because with great enemies come great allies." She told him, pressing her face against his. He felt a calm sensation flow through him, it was not a good feeling but more of a hurt sensation.

Iceflower stepped back and a small black and white tom stepped forward, "Hello bro." Blackspot smiled. "With this life I give you wisdom, cause that`s smart in battle." He smiled stepping back after giving him his life.

A tiny pale she cat stepped forward, his sister, Dewkit, "I give you compassion, because it brings forgiveness."

The next cat surprised him, but he was semi pleased to see him doing fine. "With this life I give you will, will to live and will to survive." Fire gave him, "Ironic isn`t it?" He smiled with a cock of his head.

"Hello son, I give you the gift of time, time for friends and family." A dark tabby tom, named Gillfish, gave.

"I give you care, for injured and meek." Bluewater, the old medicine cat said.

A small black shape came from the shadows, and for an instant he thought that it was Scourgerain, but instead it was Scourge, the original. "With this life I give you understanding, don`t do the wrong thing."

Then Pigrain came, "I give you power, the power to well… the power of power." He stumbled.

Then finally Scourgerain appeared, as dignified as ever. "With this life I give you protection, you`ll know how to use it when the time comes." She smiled before whispering, "Take good care of our kits."

Archface stared at her in surprise as she slipped back into the crowd of nine. They cheered his new name joyfully, "Archrain, Archface, Archpaw, Archkit, Archface, Archrain!" They shouted loudly and Archrain felt himself blush.

*****

Archrain awoke with a jolt from his dream, he smiled happily as Greatbeak and Battlecry ran over to him. "Well Archface, what`d they say?" Battlecry asked in his high pitched voice.

"That`s Archrain now." Archrain stated sternly, and Greatbeak and Battlecry smiled, a new leader had just been appointed.

*****

It had been two days since Archface had become Archrain, and everything was going alright.

*****

He leapt up onto the Leaders-fence and Firestar jumped up beside him. "Cats from both clans please come together." Firestar yowled.

When both clans had gathered it was Archrain`s turn to speak, "Today, I have decided to appoint a new deputy and to make a new warrior." Archrain shouted. "Ratpaw, your time to become a warrior has been long past due."

Ratpaw smiled happily from Webtwine`s side and stood up, "Turtleshell, has Ratpaw shown to be loyal and humble to his elders?" He asked, Turtleshell nodded. "Then your warrior name will be Ratwing, in honor of the birds you have befriended." Archrain declared. As the crowd cheered she looked around, Raccoonmask was licking Moonpaw contently and everything was peaceful.

When the cheering died down he announced his new deputy, "Winterchill, will you accept position of being my deputy?" Archrain asked, the mute warrior stared in surprise but nodded his agreement.

Shock rippled through each clan, but Elementalpaw shouted "Winterchill, Winterchill." Which set off a chain reaction through the crowd. Archrain smiled and looked up to the sky, this was his clan, well and Firestar`s, but right now all that mattered was _his_ clan.

*****

Well that was the end of The Truths, I will make a sequel called New Blood, and I hope you read it too. Here is a little preview.

_25 moons after the truths…_

_A new prophecy threatens to tear the existence of the quarry clans, can they pull through, or will they be pulled apart? Find out in the sequel: New Blood_

_10 generations before the truths:_

_The life of the dictator Bristlerain, he wasn`t always evil, some things just happen, and in this case, everything happened to one cat in particular. Prequel: Reasons _


End file.
